


Des Hommes de Légende : La Loyauté au temps des Winchester

by hells_half_acre, Klouh



Series: Des Hommes de Légende [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Relationships, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Nous savons déjà que Sam et Dean sont "invocables". Mais si Merlin et Arthur l'étaient aussi ? Et que se passe-t-il si ce ne sont pas Sam et Dean qui les invoquent ?
Relationships: Gwaine & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Des Hommes de Légende [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/966666
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Men of Legend: Loyalty in the Time of Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274983) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 



> [Note de l'auteure] Désolée du délai ridicule. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment fini cette histoire, mais sur un coup de tête j'ai décidé de poster le prologue, dans l'espoir que ça me mettra la pression pour finir le reste.  
> Le titre est temporaire. Si vous avez de meilleures suggestions, je vous en prie. MAIS, cette histoire est bien plus légère que les 2 précédentes, et aussi, d'après moi, pas aussi bonne. Mais bon, encore une fois, je ne l'ai pas fini et je suis ma pire critique.  
> De façon générale, si vous aimez la façon dont L'Effet Papillon s'est terminé, et que vous voulez gardez vos idées sur là où l'histoire va aller après plutôt que de lire celle-ci, je comprends tout à fait. Je suis le genre de personne qui refuse de regarder Infinity War ou Endgame, donc je serais la dernière personne à vous juger.  
> Ceci étant dit, je ne vais pas parler explicitement des relations ici, et donc je ne les ai pas taggées (encore ?). J'ai quelques idées spécifiques sur qui sera avec qui, mais ça va PEUT-ÊTRE sortir dans un chapitre que je n'ai pas encore écrit. Donc, surveillez les tags, et si vous avez un NOTP particulier que vous voulez éviter, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler dans les commentaires.  
> Rappel : Cette histoire a lieu à un moment indéterminé de Supernatural post saison 8, quand Castiel a d'une façon ou d'une autre tous ses pouvoirs.
> 
> [Note de la traductrice] UPDATE PAR RAPPORT A LA NOTE DE L'AUTEURE : La fic est terminée désormais :) Les tag sont définitifs, le titre aussi.  
> Perso, j'ai vu Infinity War et Endgame, mais je ne vous jugerais pas quand même ;)  
> Si vous repérez des erreurs de trad, de grammaire, des fautes de frappes, ou QUOI QUE CE SOIT, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Ça me rendra grand service !  
> Si vous avez des questions pour l'auteure, n'hésitez pas non plus à me demander et je transmettrais avec plaisir, comme je transmets les compliments/etc...
> 
> Des bises !

Mohammed n'avait eu ce job que parce que c'était son père qui était propriétaire du magasin. Il le payait bien en revanche - plus que ce que son pote se faisait à la station service sur l'autoroute. Le "Magasin du Coin, Smith et Fils" se trouvait être la seule supérette à plus d'un kilomètre à la ronde. Il y avait le Bio'Coop sur la 9ème rue, où la plupart des gens allait en voiture, mais grâce aux faibles loyers du quartier, tout le monde n'avait pas de voiture. Et le fait que le Magasin du Coin vendait des produits plus ou moins frais et un peu de viande les sauvait de la faillite.

Son père avait acheter Smith et Fils quand M. Smith avait pris sa retraite, après y avoir travaillé depuis les 10 années que sa famille était aux États-Unis. Mohammed se disait que son père devait être terrifié à l'idée de chercher un autre travail, et qu'il avait donc sauté sur l’occasion. Smith, un des fils originels, n'avait pas de fils lui-même, probablement parce qu'il était gay et que son compagnon était mort tragiquement au début des années 90. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. C'était terriblement triste, et Mohammed essayait de ne pas trop y penser ; mais c'était ce qui avait fait que M. Smith avait laissé son magasin à la famille de Mohammed quand il avait décidé qu'il était temps de prendre sa retraite quelque part où il n'y avait pas besoin de balayer la neige tous les ans.

Tout ça pour dire que Mohammed était reconnaissant pour son boulot - vraiment. Son père le payait bien. Il économisait pour l'école. S'il arrivait à entrer dans une école locale, il pourrait garder son job, et rester vivre à la maison. Et même s'il n'était pas tellement excité à cette idée, il devait bien admettre que c'était financièrement intéressant, et il savait que ça rendrait ses parents heureux.

Mais ce job était aussi vraiment bizarre, et un peu stressant : il y avait une arme derrière le comptoir, on pouvait appeler le 911 d'une pression sur un bouton, et il y avait une clé pour les toilettes avec pour instructions de ne pas la donner à quiconque semblant chercher un endroit pour se droguer

Heureusement, les junkies ne se levaient en général pas avant midi. Le matin, les clients les plus fréquents de Mohammed étaient de riches trous du cul qui venaient courir dans les bois. Ils venaient parfois acheter des boissons énergisantes, et suaient partout.

... et puis, un jour, pendant l'accalmie du milieu de matinée, un chevalier médiéval entra dans le magasin avec une épée.

Le chevalier posa un tas de pièces sur le comptoir devant Mohammed et demanda : "Combien de nourriture puis-je acheter avec ceci ?"

Ça faisait peut-être 2 dollars 50, c'était le plus triste. Non, peut-être que le plus triste était que le mec semblait complètement crevé, qu'il avait un pansement ensanglanté au bras, et qu'il était clairement fou et affamé.

Mohammed aurait dû appuyer sur le bouton du 911, pour leur dire qu'il y avait un type sans doute dingue qui se baladait avec une épée. Mais... le gars avait définitivement besoin de manger d'abord, et même si Mohammed n'était pas particulièrement croyant, il avait été élevé avec certaines valeurs. Et il avait l'impression que s'il refilait ce type aux flics, il ferait plus de mal que de bien. Et puis, le gars était le seul dans le magasin, il n'y aurait pas de témoins de la stupidité de Mohammed.

"Vous irez pas loin avec ça." Mohammed était honnête. "Mais, euh, je vais voir ce que je peux faire... il vous faut des protéines, pour l'énergie. Et puis des glucides... et aussi du vert, il faut toujours des légumes."

"Une pomme ?" dit le type avec tellement d'espoir...

"Ouais mon vieux, allez vous chercher une pomme. Je m'occupe du reste," répondit Mohammed. Il attrapa un petit pot de beurre de cacahuètes sur l'étagère. "Vous êtes pas allergique aux cacahuètes, hein ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est," répondit le gars. "Est-ce que c'est bon ?"

Okay, bon, tout le monde connaissait les cacahuètes, donc ce type était vraiment parti. En fait, à la place des flics, peut-être que Mohammed devait appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique du coin pour vérifier qu'il ne leur manquait personne.

Mais bon, vu la façon dont on s'occupait de la santé mentale dans ce pays, Mohammed douta même qu'ils ne connaissent le gars. Mais ça confirmait le fait qu’appeler les flic serait un désastre.

Il ajouta du pain au beurre de cacahuète et écrivit une note pour son père qu'il glissa dans la caisse sous les billets de 5 dollars.

Le type revint vers le comptoir avec une pomme.

"Vous avez de l'eau ?" demanda Mohammed.

"Il y a un ruisseau dans les bois," répondit-il.

Mohammed ferma les yeux en prétendant que la réponse avait été 'non', avant de se pencher sous le comptoir pour attraper sa propre bouteille d'eau. Si le gars buvait aux ruisseaux, il s'en fichait probablement de boire aux bouteilles des autres.

"Il y a un robinet derrière le magasin," dit Mohammed. "Quand vous aurez fini ça, allez la remplir au robinet, vous comprenez ?"

"Robinet," dit le type. "Oui, j'en ai déjà vu un."

"Super. Okay, ça c'est du beurre de cacahuètes," dit Mohammed en montrant le bocal. Il attrapa un couteau en plastique dans le pot de couverts que son père gardait derrière le comptoir. "Utilisez ça, mettez-en sur le pain, okay ? Si vous êtes allergique... bah appelez le 911, d'acc ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est," répondit le gars.

"Bien sûr que non," continua Mohammed. "Okay, okay... une dernière chose. Vous pouvez pas vous balader avec une putain d'épée. Je veux dire, vous êtes blanc, mais c'est clair que vous êtes ailleurs, mon vieux, et j'ai pas envie que les flics vous tirent dessus."

Le gars pâlit un peu et tourna le regard vers son bandage au bras.

"On vous a déjà tirer dessus ?" devina Mohammed.

Le gars hocha la tête.

"Vous allez à l'hôpital ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce-"

"-ce que c'est, j'ai compris," soupira Mohammed. "Okay, écoutez. Est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un avec vous ? Est-ce que vous avez un ami, ou de la famille qui pourrait vous rechercher et que je pourrais appeler, pour leur dire ou vous êtes ?"

"Je cherche quelqu'un," répondit le gars. "Peut-être - peut-être que vous les connaissez ?"

"C'est possible, je connais beaucoup de monde," dit Mohammed. "Comment ils s'appellent ?"

Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester," répondit le gars. "Ce sont des guerriers légendaires. Ils voyagent peut-être avec un dragon."

Mohammed soupira profondément et secoua la tête.

"Non, désolé, je les connais pas."

Le type ne sembla pas simplement déçu, il sembla anéanti.

"Ils sont peut-être... très loin d'ici," admit-il.

"Écoute, je garderais l’œil ouvert, okay ? Deux gars et un dragon. Mais vous devez me promettre quelque chose."

"Que voudriez-vous que je promette ?"

"Ne portez pas l'épée quand des gens peuvent vous voir. Et il vous faudra plus de nourriture. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, attendez de me voir, et entrez, okay ? Mon nom c'est Mohammed. Vous pensez que vous vous rappellerez de tout ça ?"

"Oui," dit le gars. "Merci."

Mohammed mit rapidement tout dans un sac et les lui tendit.

"Merci encore, Mohammed. Votre gentillesse ne sera pas oubliée."

"Pas de problème, juste, faites attention à vous, okay mec ?"

Le chevalier lui fit un immense sourire.

"Vous aussi, mec."

Puis il ressortit dans la rue, le soleil matinal se reflétant sur sa cotte de maille.

Mohammed ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans le quartier, mais il commençait à se dire que son père ne le payait vraiment pas assez.


	2. Chapitre Un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques jours plus tôt…

Merlin traversait les couloirs en retournant vers les appartements de Gaïus pour la nuit. Gauvain était juste derrière lui et bavardait. C’était devenu plutôt habituel que Gauvain le suive quand Merlin n’était pas avec Arthur. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. C’était en général pendant ces moments là que Gauvain lui parlait des ragots de la cité, et ça permettait à Merlin de garder un œil sur les éventuelles menaces à venir pour le royaume. Gauvain était doué pour repérer les conversations sur la magie qui étaient plus que de simples sottises paranoïaques - mais il racontait quand même les sottises paranoïaques, juste au cas où il aurait tort. Merlin était encore meilleur pour repérer les sottises paranoïaques, après tout.

“...globalement, rien de neuf,” conclut Gauvain. “Je crois que même le vieux Shelby commence à accepter les druides, et il n’y a pas eu d’incidents au marché avec des marchands qui refusent de vendre à des- qu- MERLIN !”

Merlin se retourna, en levant directement sa main pour contrer l’attaque qui devait venir, mais il n’était pas prêt à voir Gauvain, les yeux écarquillés et les bras tendus vers lui, être avalé par une éblouissante lumière dorée. C’était si lumineux que les yeux de Merlin se fermèrent pour se protéger. Quand Merlin les rouvrit à peine une seconde plus tard, la lumière avait disparu, et Gauvain aussi.

Presque aveuglé, Merlin trébucha dans les couloirs sombres, jusqu’à être de retour à la chambre d’Arthur. Il se précipita à l’intérieur, en faisant sursauter Arthur et Gwen. Arthur se leva immédiatement, heureusement toujours habillé.

“Gauvain a été enlevé !” lança Merlin, avant de reprendre son souffle.

Arthur attrapa son épée. “Par qui ?! Où ?!”

“C’était de la magie !” expliqua Merlin. “Je pensais… à une invocation,” et en le disant, il sut que ça devait être ça. La seule fois qu’il avait vu de la lumière de ce genre, ça avait été quand il avait invoqué les guerriers, Sam et Dean.

“Une quoi ? Qui invoquerait Gauvain ?” demanda Arthur, toujours debout dans ses vêtements de nuit, tenant son épée comme s’il prévoyait de foncer dans une bataille pieds nus.

“Je ne sais pas - ça… c’est seulement arrivé,” répondit Merlin. Il se tordit les mains.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? raconte le précisément,” ordonna Arthur. Merlin obéit, en parlant de la lumière et du fait que Gauvain avait tendu les mains vers lui quand il avait été pris.

Arthur le fixa, puis prit une grande inspiration. Derrière lui, Gwen s’était enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre et s’était levée.

“Très bien,” acquiesça Arthur. Il baissa son épée. “Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Merlin, tu vas parler à Gaïus et à… d’autres… pour savoir s’il y a un moyen de rappeler Gauvain à nous.”

Merlin hocha la tête.

“Ne t’inquiète pas, Merlin,” dit Gwen. “Je suis certaine que puisqu’ils voulaient Gauvain, ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Où qu’il soit, il va probablement bien.”

Merlin acquiesça, mais son cœur battait toujours la chamade.

“Oui,” ajouta Arthur, et il sourit, mais c’était un sourire si petit et si faible que Merlin n’y crut pas.

“Entre temps, Perceval reprendra les tâches de Gauvain,” déclara Arthur. “Je vais lui faire savoir par un garde. Va, Merlin, te connaissant comme je te connais, j’attendrais ton rapport au matin.”

Merlin hocha la tête, reconnaissant qu’Arthur sache déjà que Merlin n’avait pas l’intention de se reposer avant de savoir si Gauvain était en sécurité.

*

Gauvain atterrit sur un sol dur de pierre, dans un cercle avec des étranges écritures. Au dessus de lui, des lampes brûlaient d’une lueur uniforme qui ne venait pas d’un feu. Derrière lui, il y avait un mur, mais tout autour se trouvaient des hommes vêtus étrangement. Ils clignaient des yeux et grimaçaient devant la lumière éblouissante qui avait amené Gauvain jusque là.

Il reprit son équilibre et mit la main sur la garde de son épée. Les hommes ne semblaient pas armés, mais puisque ils avaient déjà utilisé la magie, ils n’avaient pas besoin d'armes. Gauvain savait que les épées n’étaient pas très utiles contre des magiciens sauf à les prendre par surprise, et il n’avait pas l’intention de périr sans se battre.

“Roi Arthur ?” demanda un des hommes. Gauvain releva la tête et regarda celui qui avait parlé. Il était jeune, avait la peau claire, et les cheveux de la couleur du blé doré.

“Qui le demande ?” répondit Gauvain.

“Tu es le Roi Arthur ?” pressa le jeune homme. Gauvain savait que si c'était Arthur qu’ils espéraient, lui même ne leur serait d’aucune utilité, et ils se débarrasseraient certainement de lui avant de recommencer leur sort.

“Oui,” répondit Gauvain. “Que signifie tout ceci ?”

S’ensuivirent des chuchotements et des conversations frénétiques entre les hommes qui parlaient tous en même temps, mais aucun ne lui répondit.

“Ça a marché !”

“Comment on peut être sûr que-”

“Je te l’avais dit !”

“Chuuuuut !”

“Roi Arthur,” lui dit Tête-de-Blé. “Nous vous avons… invoqué depuis le futur. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour… restaurer l’ordre dans la société.”

“Le futur ?” demanda Gauvain en regardant autour de lui. C’était une grande pièce très étrange et il ne reconnut pas la technique de construction, ni beaucoup des objets dans la pièces - eh bien, à part les grandes cages dans le coin, qui n’auguraient rien de bon. Il avait déjà été mis en cage, en général pour se battre jusqu’à la mort pendant que de riches seigneurs esclavagistes plaçaient leurs paris.

“Mec, tu vas l’embrouiller,” dit un autre, et Gauvain tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Mec.

“Euh, ouais,” reprit Tête-de-Blé. “C’est pas important. Ce qui l’est, c’est que nous avons besoin… on a besoin de votre sang pour lancer un sort. Un sort qui bénéficiera à l’humanité.”

Gauvain pâlit. “Vous ne m’avez pas dit votre nom, et vous vous attendez à ce que je vous donne mon sang pour de la magie ?” Il n’y connaissait pas grand chose sur la magie, mais il savait qu’il ne fallait jamais donner son sang à un sorcier - sauf si on lui faisait confiance absolue. Gauvain ne faisait pas confiance à Tête-de-Blé.

“Mon nom est Cameron,” répondit celui-ci.

“Bon à savoir,” répondit Gauvain. “Je me dois toujours de refuser.”

“Je crains que ce ne soit pas une option,” contra Cameron.

“Je suis le Roi de Camelot,” fit Gauvain en se redressant. “Si vous pensez que je vous laisserais-”

Il y eu soudain un grand bruit, et quelque chose frappa le mur derrière lui. Gauvain avait à moitié sorti son épée quand un pas-Cameron fit : “Ne bougez pas !”

Gauvain se figea et regarda celui qui avait parlé. Il tenait un objet sombre et métallique dans sa main. Gauvain ne savait pas ce que c’était, mais il savait que c’était pointé sur lui.

“Vous n’en avez pas, hein ?” dit l’homme avec l’arme. “Ça s'appelle un pistolet. Ça tire des balles, des petites balles de métal, qui tuent mieux que… eh bien, mieux qu’une arbalète, je suppose. Vous en avez, de ça, hein ?”

Gauvain hocha la tête.

“Une autre démonstration peut-être ?”

Cette fois, Gauvain vit l’arme tirer. Il ne vit pas la balle, mais encore une fois, quelque chose frappa le mur derrière lui et du plâtre tomba au sol. Il se tourna suffisamment pour voir les deux trous dans le mur - des trous… qui ne traversaient pas complètement, mais assez profond pour que Gauvain ne puisse pas voir les balles de métal tirées de l’arme.

“On aura ce sang, d’une façon ou d’une autre,” dit alors Cameron. “Ce ne serait pas mieux si vous coopériez ?”

Gauvain pesa ses options. S’ils avaient besoin du sang d’Arthur, alors le sien ne marcherait probablement pas, et ils découvriraient sa supercherie et le tueraient avant d’essayer d’invoquer Arthur. S’il les laissait le tuer maintenant… ce serait pareil. La seule chose qu’il pouvait faire était de choisir quelle option lui ferait gagner le plus de temps - pour un sauvetage, pour un plan, ou simplement pour vivre. Mais qu’allaient-ils faire une fois qu’ils auraient son sang ?

“Si je vous donne mon sang, me renverrez-vous à Camelot ?” demanda Gauvain.

“Ouais, bien sûr,” dit Cameron. C’était, plus que probablement, le pire menteur que Gauvain n’avait jamais rencontré.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se félicita de la belle vie qu’il avait mené et des amis qu’il avait rencontré. Il n’était même pas sarcastique sur cette dernière partie, vraiment.

“Je ne vous crois pas,” dit Gauvain. “Ma répons est non.” Il tira son épée et chargea. Cameron fuit. L’arme tira à nouveau, et Gauvain sentit son bras gauche projeté en arrière, par quelque chose qui frappa et perça sa cotte de maille tout en laissant une blessure brûlante sur son bras. Ce fut suffisant pour qu’il perde son équilibre pour frapper - ce fut suffisant pour qu’il soit taclé de côté par un jeune costaud qui immobilisa les jambes de Gauvain. Un autre lui écrasa la main jusqu’à ce qu’il lâche son épée. Encore un autre lui lia les pieds, puis on tira des bras en arrière pour les lui lier aussi. Son bras le brûlait comme du feu, et ça avait peut-être été le combat le plus pathétique de la vie de Gauvain - mais il était vivant, ça devait bien compter pour quelque chose.

Ils se servirent de ses blessures pour collecter le sang. Gauvain ne les lâcha pas des yeux, mais il ne dit rien. Ils le bandèrent grossièrement, et le traînèrent, sans surprise, dans une des cages. Il regarda les barreaux, puis dévisagea les retardataires qui quittaient la pièces. Certains ne le regardèrent même pas, mais au moins deux semblaient effrayés. Bien.

Gauvain s’assit et fit le point. Il était vivant. Merlin l’avait vu se faire prendre, donc Camelot trouverait peut-être un moyen de le secourir - et peut-être plus important, quelqu’un avait utilisé le mot ‘mec’.

*

Perceval montait la garde devant les appartements de Gaïus le matin suivant. En général, le premier réflexe de Merlin était de lever les yeux au ciel devant la surprotection illogique d’Arthur - il se rend compte que Merlin peut se défendre tout seul, et SEULEMENT là, il lui assigne un garde. Mais Merlin manquait trop de sommeil et était trop inquiet pour être autre chose que reconnaissant de la paire de main supplémentaire pour porter les livres et les papiers vers les appartements d’Arthur. Arthur et Gwen étaient tous deux éveillés quand ils arrivèrent, et prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner.

“Oh, j’ai oublié le petit-déjeuner,” marmonna Merlin en laissant tomber son livre de magie sur la table.

“Ne t’en fais pas, Merlin,” dit doucement Arthur. “Je m’en suis douté et j’ai demandé à George de le faire ce matin. On a une troisième assiette aussi, puisque je suis certain qu’en disant que tu as oublié le petit-déjeuner, tu ne pensais pas au mien mais plutôt-”

“J’ai oublié le mien, oui,” dit Merlin avec un petit sourire.

Perceval posa sa main fermement sur l’épaule de Merlin et l’assit sur une chaise, tandis qu’Arthur posait la troisième assiette devant lui.

“C’est tout ce que j’ai sur les invocations,” dit Merlin. “ Y compris mes notes sur ce que j’ai fait pour Sam et Dean et les… les étranges symboles utilisés. Sam pouvaient les lire, j’aurais dû lui demandé ce que c’était - mais j’ai… j’avais d’autres choses en tête et je pensais pas avoir besoin de les rappeler. Et quand je les ai renvoyé chez eux, c’était un sort complètement différent et Kilgharrah a dû m’aider donc je sais pas - je crois pas que je puisse travailler là-dessus, parce que Gauvain aurait besoin d’un dragon de son côté, et on ne sait même pas où il est, donc on peut pas savoir-”

“Merlin !” le coupa Arthur. “Mange. Guenièvre et moi allons lire tes notes, et puis on discutera de tes théories. Pour le moment, je veux juste que tu manges.”

Merlin acquiesça et réussit à attraper sa fourchette avant qu'une autre idée ne lui vienne.

“Perceval ? Est-ce que tu peux aller dans la ville basse et voir si Gauvain a parlé à quelqu’un récemment ?” demanda-t’il. “Il n’a parlé de rien dans son dernier rapport, mais peut-être que… peut-être que c’est personnel ?”

“Tout de suite Merlin,” répondit le chevalier en lui faisant le même hochement de tête formel qu’il faisait au Roi en recevant un ordre. Il fit un rapide signe de tête à Arthur et Gwen et se retourna pour partir. Il s’arrêta tout de même près de Merlin et lui passa la main du haut du crâne jusqu’au cou. Merlin sentit un peu de sa tension le quitter, bien que furtivement.

“Merci, Perceval,” dit Merlin.

“Je ferais mon rapport au déjeuner,” répondit-il. “Je te trouverais en train de manger.”

“Il sera avec moi,” dit Arthur avant que Merlin ne puisse répondre. Perceval hocha la tête, fit un petit sourire et partit.

“Mange, Merlin,” ordonna Arthur. Et Merlin mangea, en regardant Arthur et Gwen se partager les livres et les papiers. Parfois, Merlin n’arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci était maintenant sa réalité, après tant d’années à se cacher, et à être seul. Arthur et Gwen ne comprenaient probablement pas la moitié de ce qu’ils lisaient sur la magie, mais ils étaient déterminés à aider Merlin le plus possible. C’était plus qu’il n’avait jamais rêvé, et bien qu’il ne soit pas un adepte des invocations à cet instant précis, il devait bien admettre qu’il devait sa récente bonne fortune au fait qu’il avait un jour invoqué deux guerriers légendaires à Camelot.

*

Ils apportaient à Gauvain des repas, et, quand il le demandait, ses gardes l’escortaient - leurs armes sorties - dans une pièce carrelée où il pouvait se soulager. C’était d’ailleurs une technologie plutôt intéressante, quoique très gaspilleuse en eau. Ses mains étaient déliées pour ces activités, et il savait que ce serait sa seule chance de s’échapper. Cependant, si Merlin et Arthur trouvaient un moyen de le contacter, il devait rester pour pouvoir être secouru. Mais tout de même, il réfléchissait - en prévision du jour où il abandonnerait l’espoir d’être secouru ou de celui où sa vie dépendrait de son évasion.

Ils ne lui parlèrent pas de leurs plans - ou si le sort avec son sang avait fonctionné ou pas - mais ses gardes ne semblèrent pas plus heureux le second jour de sa captivité, ni le troisième, et ils lui parurent même plus en colère le quatrième. Ou ça n’avait rien à voir, ou le sang de Gauvain ne les avait pas satisfaits.

Le cinquième jour, ils se mirent à faire des préparations dans le coin de la pièce. Le cercle fut retracé, et Gauvain était certain qu’il était plus élaboré qu’auparavant. Les hommes semblaient plus inquiets, plus effrayés. Ils firent aussi un dessin compliqué sur le sol autour de la seconde cage. Ce fut à ce moment que Cameron revint. Il sourit à Gauvain en passant devant sa cage.

“Tu auras bientôt un ami,” le taquina-t’il, et l’estomac de Gauvain se serra. Il les regarda finir de préparer la deuxième cage, puis se diriger vers le coin opposé de la pièce d’où ils feraient leur invocation.

Il y eut d’autres préparations. Gauvain se colla contre les barreaux de sa cage, luttant pour entendre ce qui était dit.

“Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée-” dit une des hommes inquiets.

“Le sort n’est toujours pas assez puissant, et c’est le meilleur moment du mois pour le faire,” répondit Cameron. “Si c’est pas le sang, alors c’est la magie - visiblement on n’est pas assez puissant, même tous ensemble.”

“Il va nous tuer-”

“On a un argument,” contra Cameron avant de se tourner vers deux de ses hommes. “Amenez l’argument.” Ils s’approchèrent de la cage. Gauvain sut alors qu’il allait être utilisé pour forcer ses amis à obéir.

*

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Gauvain avait disparu, et ils devaient encore trouver un moyen de le localiser.

Arthur avait demandé à George de l’assister, puisque Merlin avait réquisitionné la grande table pour étaler les livres de magie qu’il avait amassé, ainsi que ses propres carnets et de vieux morceaux de papiers qui constituaient ses recherches du Temps d’Avant.

Arthur ne pouvait pas y penser autrement. Sa vie serait pour toujours divisée en deux - le Temps d’Avant et le Temps d’Après.

Dans le Temps d’Avant, il était Arthur de Camelot, un prince et un roi seul dans sa lutte contre les ennemis de Camelot, nombreux et variés - mais la magie constituait une large partie de ses menaces. En ce temps-là, Arthur avait trouvé le réconfort et le soutien auprès de sa gracieuse femme, Guenièvre, et de son maladroit, ridicule, paysan serviteur, qui était bien plus brave qu’il n’aurait dû.

Dans le Temps d’Après, tout était différent - et pourtant, il avait toujours le soutien de sa gracieuse femme Guenièvre, et il avait toujours son maladroit, ridicule, paysan… plus grand sorcier à n’avoir jamais vécu, qui était bien plus loyal qu’Arthur ne le méritait.

Ledit sorcier était actuellement penché sur un carnet, se maudissant dans ce qu’Arthur supposait être le langage des dragons. Merlin avait des cernes à cause du manque de sommeil, et Arthur commençait à craindre pour l’intégrité de sa colonne vertébrale s’il ne s’étirait pas de temps en temps.

“C’est pas une façon de parler de mon serviteur,” dit Arthur en tenant de deviner.

“Désolé,” répondit sincèrement Merlin.

“Merlin,” dit doucement Arthur. “Tu devrais te reposer. Je suis sûr que tout sera plus clair au matin.”

“Rien de tout ça ne s'arrangera avec le matin,” grommela Merlin en repoussant les papiers vers Arthur. “J’aurais dû demander à Sam tant qu’il était là - Je… Quelque soit le nombre de livres que je lis, je trouve rien qui corresponde à cette langue. Je pensais que si je pouvais…” Merlin se tut et passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

“Tu pourrais quoi ?” répondit Arthur. Il avait depuis longtemps renvoyé George pour la nuit. Guenièvre était déjà au lit, même si elle lisait aussi. Les rideaux étaient encore ouverts, et Arthur lui fit un petit sourire en s’asseyant en face de Merlin avant de tirer des papiers à lui. “À quoi tu penses, Merlin ? Peut-être que je peux t’aider à comprendre.”

Merlin prit une grande inspiration et montra le diagramme circulaire complexe sur la page devant lui.

“Ce sont les invocations utilisées pour… Celle à droite, c’est pour les monstres qui ont été invoqués dans notre monde. Celle à gauche, c’est celle que j’ai utilisé pour invoquer Sam et Dean. Je pensais que si je pouvais comprendre les écritures, je saurais peut-être comment invoquer d’autres choses… mais tout ce que je sais c’est que les initiales au centre sont celles de Sam et Dean.”

“Ils ont un nom de famille ?” demanda Arthur. Il n’y avait jamais pensé, parce qu’ils n’en avaient jamais dans les histoires. Mais là, au milieu du dessin, se trouvaient deux séries d'initiales avec la même seconde lettre.

“Winchester,” dit Merlin. Le mot le signifiait rien pour lui et semblait trop normal pour de tels hommes. “C’est en référence à un campement,” continua Merlin en indiquant un des livres sur les langues.

“Adéquat,” acquiesça Arthur. Il attrapa le diagramme et le regarda. “As-tu pensé à invoquer Sam et Dean pour nous aider ?” demanda Arthur. “Tu as dit que Sam connaissait l’écriture-”

Merlin secoua la tête. “Il faut le sang de l’innocence détruite.”

“Quoi ?” demanda Arthur. De l’autre côté de la pièce, Gwen se redressa dans son lit, et reposa son livre pour écouter leur conversation.

“L’invocation et en deux parties,” expliqua Merlin. “Le dessin et le bol d’invocation. Dans le cas de monstres, on peut seulement faire le cercle d’invocation avec ce qu’on veut, et les ingrédients pour le bol sont simples, les morceaux d’animaux la plupart du temps. Pour Sam t Dean, il faut tracer le cercle avec le sang de… uhm, d’une victime qui aurait pu être sauvée s’ils avaient été là. Une personne innocente qui a été tuée par ces êtres dont on protège nos enfants pour qu’ils puissent continuer à dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.”

“Ah,” fit Arthur.

“On ne peut les invoquer que s’il y a eu une mort,” conclut Gwen en faisant sursauter Merlin. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle écoutait.

Il hocha la tête. “Exactement.”

“Mais on peut invoquer des monstres quand on veut ?” demanda Arthur en regardant le dessin pour l’invocation de ceux-ci. Le cercle n’était pas si différent de celui des frères.

“C’est ça, mais n’est-ce pas toujours comme ça ?” fit Merlin avec un rire sans joie. “Le mal est toujours plus facile que le bien.”

“Je me demande quels ingrédients ont été utilisés pour invoquer Gauvain,” dit Arthur alors qu’il comparait les deux dessins avec attention, en entourant les différences avec un morceau de craie colorée.

“Si seulement je le savais…” soupira Merlin, avant de faire un petit sourire amer. “Des pommes, peut-être.”

Arthur lui fit un sourire taquin. “De la bière, je dirais. Le sang d’une lèvre fendue après une bagarre de taverne.”

Merlin rit, mais d’un rire mort-né et plus triste qu’autre chose.

“Et toi ?” demanda Arthur. “Des vieux livres.” Il prit un livre et le relâcha sur la table. “De l’encre… de l’eau de lessive.”

“Du sang de dragon,” contra Merlin. “Du feu.”

“Des papillons,” ajouta Arthur en secouant la tête devant les suggestions de Merlin.

Merlin rit et rougit. Arthur sourit avec fierté d’avoir, un instant, distrait Merlin de ses frustrations.

Ce fut à cet instant que Merlin écarquilla les yeux et qu’une intense lumière dorée apparut autour de lui.

“ARTHUR !” cria Merlin en sautant de sa chaise et tendant la main au dessus de la table. Arthur l'attrapa, mais même en tirant de toutes ses forces Merlin vers lui, sa main disparut simplement avec le reste de son corps en un clin d’œil.

“MERLIN !” cria Arthur vers l’endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Le seul signe qu’il n’avait jamais été là était sa chaise, désormais renversée.

Perceval entra précipitamment dans la pièce, son épée tirée. Arthur le dévisagea.

“Merlin a été pris,” annonça Gwen depuis le lit, la voix brisée. Ce fut suffisant pour sortir Arthur de son état de choc. Il alla immédiatement vers sa femme et s’agenouilla près du lit. Il enleva son anneau et le pressa dans les mains de Gwen.

“S’ils viennent pour moi, le trône est tien jusqu’à mon retour,” déclara Arthur.

“Arthur…” commença Gwen, les yeux écarquillés.

“Nous devons prendre toutes les précautions,” dit Arthur. Il se leva et embrassa Gwen sur le front en posant sa main sur son ventre. Il sentit un coup dans sa paume.

“Perceval,” dit Arthur, “dites à Leon qu’il doit organiser la protection de la Reine en premier lieu demain matin. Informez Gaïus et Elyan qu’ils vont sortir avec vous et moi aux premières lueurs du jour.”

“Oui mon Seigneur,” répondit Perceval. “Puis-je demander où nous allons ?”

“Trouver le Grand Dragon,” dit Arthur. “Que ce soit par la magie des dragons pour par son sang, je récupérerais Merlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRÈS IMPORTANTE QUESTION :
> 
> Dois-je continuer à appeler Gauvain Gauvain ? Ou préférez-vous le nom anglais, Gwaine ? Perso je me force à écrire Gauvain parce que je sais que la VF le nomme ainsi, mais Gauvain reste pour moi le nom d'un des débiles de Kaamelott (débiles, avec affection). Donc si vous me dites que vous préférez Gwaine, je serais plus que ravie de vous satisfaire :)  
> même question pour Guenièvre/Guinevere et Perceval/Percival  
> (enfin si on choisit Gwaine, je mettrais les noms en VO pour tout le monde)
> 
> \+ N'hésitez pas à commenter/liker ! Pour répondre à cette question ou autre hein, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me booste pour avancer ma trad <3


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le(s) plan(s)...

Ils avaient déjà agenouillé Gauvain, ses mains liées derrière lui, une arme pointée sur sa temps, quand ils invoquèrent Merlin. Il atterrit en s’étalant peu gracieusement sur le dur sol de pierre. Les symboles magiques autour de lui brûlaient sous ses doigts.

“Ne bougez pas,” ordonna Cameron. Merlin leva la tête et se mit à genoux - les yeux écarquillés, jugeant la situation. Lui et Gauvain étaient au même niveau, et Gauvain tenta de faire comprendre la situation à Merlin.

“Gau-”

“Merlin, c’est moi, Arthur,” le coupa rapidement Gauvain, sa voix excessivement forte dans la pièce fermée. “Ne-”

“C’est nous qui parlons,” dit Cameron. L’homme qui tenait l’arme contre la tête de Gauvain l’appuya un peu plus, comme si Gauvain pouvait oublier qu’elle était là.

“Je pensais qu’il était sensé être vieux,” dit quelqu’un. Les yeux de Merlin se posèrent sur lui.

“On a pu l’invoquer de n’importe quel moment de sa vie,” dit Cameron. “Et en plus, Arthur vient de le confirmer pour nous. Maintenant tais-toi.”

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?” demanda Merlin.

“On a besoin de vous pour un sort,” répondit Cameron. “Croyez-moi, j’avais pas l’intention d’être si malpoli, mais le Roi Arthur a été un peu décevant en terme de coopération avec nous - et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous laisser suivre son exemple. Donc, on va le faire comme ça. Alors, je sais que vous ne reconnaissez pas l’arme qui est pointée sur la tête de votre roi adoré, mais je vous assure que c’est extrêmement mortel.”

Merlin croisa le regard de Gauvain, qui hocha la tête, très légèrement, une fois, puis tourna les yeux comme s’il essayait de regarder son propre bras.

“Il est blessé,” nota Merlin en suivant le regard de Gauvain vers le bandage grossier.

“Comme je disais,” dit Cameron. “Décevant de cette absence de coopération.”

“Merlin, va-t’en,” tenta d’ordonner Gauvain. En espérant que sa voix reste forte. Merlin était trop puissant pour être pris contre son gré, et Camelot n’avait pas besoin de Gauvain. “Trouve comment rentrer. Oublie moi. Prends soin… de la princesse.”

“Quel est le sort ?” demanda Merlin au lieu d’obéir. Gauvain ne s’attendait pas à autre chose, mais il ferma tout de même les yeux en jurant.

“Rien de sinistre,” répondit Cameron en souriant. “On veux juste éclaircir la situation sur qui dirige ici.” Il fit un geste à un de ses hommes qui lui passa un livre ouvert, puis il s’approcha et le tendit devant lui pour que Merlin puisse voir.

Gauvain vit Merlin parcourir rapidement la page.

“Un sort de loyauté ?” demanda-t’il, comme s’ils avaient caché un genre de piège quelque part.

“C’est ça,” sourit Cameron. “Vous nous feriez un grand honneur Merlin, en nous aidant. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps derrière ce sort et… et son pouvoir durerait une vie, plutôt que quelques heures ou jours.”

“Vous avez déjà essayé alors ?” devina Merlin.

“On n’est… pas aussi avancé que vous dans nos pratiques de la magie,” dit Cameron, et Gauvain put au moins apprécié le fait qu’il ait eu du mal à l’admettre. “On a essayé le sort avec notre propre sang et notre magie, mais ils n’ont été obéissant qu’une heure ou deux, rien de… durable. Avec le sang d’Arthur, on a eu un jour, presque deux, mais même là, le sort était faible.”

“C’est un sort puissant,” dit Merlin. “Un choix… intéressant. Êtes-vous… les dirigeants de cette terre ?”

Cameron étouffa un rire. “Pas encore.”

Merlin grimaça. “Je vois.”

“Vous lancerez le sort, alors,” nota Cameron.

“Si je le fais, vous nous laisserez partir ? Vous nous renverrez à Camelot ?” demanda Merlin.

“Bien sûr,” répondit Cameron.

“Merlin-” tenta Gauvain.

“Arthur,” le coupa Merlin. “Je ne les laisserais pas vous faire du mal.”

Gauvain soupira.

“Préparez tout,” ordonna Cameron, et ses hommes se précipitèrent pour obéir.

L’homme armé recula et baissa son arme, mais ne partit pas. Un autre s'agenouilla près de Gauvain. Il était plus jeune que les autres, et avait un visage d’enfant. Il arracha le bandage du bras de Gauvain, ce qui démontra ce que Gauvain soupçonnait déjà : le bandage s’était collé à la blessure, et il partit avec un peu de nouvelle chair ; la blessure se rouvrit. Gauvain poussa un cri de douleur, et Merlin fit un pas vers lui. Mais immédiatement, l’homme armé leva son arme vers lui.

“Ne bouge pas !” cria-t’il.

“Ne lui faites pas de mal !” ordonna Merlin.

“On a besoin de Merlin vivant, espèce d’idiot,” gronda Cameron. “Baisse ta putain d’arme.”

“C’était un accident,” s’exclama le jeune homme près de Gauvain. Mais tout en le disant, il pressa une fiole contre la blessure, et appuya pour que ça saigne plus et qu’il puisse recueillir du sang pour le sort. Gauvain était satisfait de voir la main du garçon trembler, mais c’était bien sa seule satisfaction.

Il grinça des dents.

“Vous lui faites mal,” gronda presque Merlin.

“J’ai fini !” dit l’homme avant de reculer précipitamment, juste au moment où les autres apportaient un bol et un couteau, en s’approchant de Merlin. Gauvain fronça les sourcils. Il savait d’expérience qu’il y avait déjà du sang dans le bol. Il allait seulement falloir que Merlin ajoute le sien et celui de Gauvain.

“Désolé, aucun de nous n’avait accès aux vraies aiguilles, donc-”

“Je vais le faire moi-même,” dit Merlin en attrapant le couteau et tendant son bras au dessus du bol. Il fit une coupure propre sur son avant-bras gauche, laissa du sang couler dans le bol, puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent et le couteau fut propre. Il le changea de main et posa sa main droite sur la blessure. Ses yeux s’éclairèrent encore et quand il enleva sa main, la blessure s’était refermée et ses mains étaient propres.

“Bordel de-” grommela quelqu’un. Puis le jeune homme s’avança, prudemment, avec le sang de Gauvain dans la fiole. Merlin lui lança un regard froid et tendit la main.

Puis Cameron prit l’arme lui-même et la pointa sur la tête de Gauvain.

“Dites le sort mot pour mot,” ordonna Cameron. “Je le saurais sinon.”

Merlin fronça les sourcils et prit la fiole des mains du jeune homme terrifié, qui s’éloigna à toute vitesse à l’opposé de la pièce. Merlin ajouta le sang de Gauvain au bol.

“Montrez moi le livre,” commanda Merlin, et on le lui tendit. Merlin s’assit sur le sol et plaça le livre et le bol devant lui. Gauvain voulait lui dire de ne pas le faire, et de fuir. Mais il savait que c’était inutile. Merlin ne le laisserait jamais mourir, même s’il le voulait.

Merlin commença un chant grave, dans le riche langage de la magie, et ses yeux brillèrent. Merlin leva les yeux du livre en tendant le main vers le bol, et fixa son regard sur Gauvain. Celui-ci se sentit à la fois terrifié et réconforté. Complètement confiant en Merlin, même s’il sentait ses poils se dresser sur ses bras et un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Quelle que soit cette magie, Gauvain n’aimait pas ça. Il n’y avait rien de la chaleur des sort de soin de Merlin, ou de l’espièglerie de ses illusions.

L’arme quitta la tête de Gauvain, alors que Cameron laissait échapper une exclamation de joie.

“Parfait ! Jetez-les dans les cages !” s’exclama-t’il. Et deux des plus grandes brutes silencieuses soulevèrent Gauvain su sol, et le poussèrent sans précaution vers sa cellule, sans s’occuper de sa blessure au bras voire même en semblant ravis que les éclairs de douleur affaiblissent ses faibles tentatives de lutte. Il entendit Merlin crier quelque chose à propos des promesses, mais le fait que Cameron ait menti n’était pas une surprise pour lui.

Ils furent jetés dans leurs cages l’un après l’autre, et Merlin se mit à crier quelque chose de complètement différent. Gauvain regarda aux alentours et vit les symboles autour de la cage de Merlin virer un peu plus au doré, avec chaque éclat dans les yeux et chaque mot que prononçait Merlin essayait avec un peu plus de désespoir à chaque fois.

“Merlin, arrête,” ordonna Gauvain en réalisant ce qu’ils avaient fait. Merlin, heureusement, obéit. Dans le silence qui suivit, Cameron s’avança vers les symboles en dehors de la cage de Merlin, et posa sa main sur un des étranges glyphes. Il prit une grande inspiration et les dessins passèrent au doré à nouveau. Puis, un instant plus tard, les yeux de Cameron virèrent au doré à leur tour, pour la première fois depuis que Gauvain était là ; et il les avait déjà regardé lancer le sort de loyauté.

“Ça fonctionne très bien,” dit Cameron d’une voix haletante qui fit frissonner Gauvain. “Merci.”

Merlin le regardait avec horreur, mais Cameron lui fit seulement un méchant sourire avant de s’éloigner, discutant avec ses hommes de leur façon de célébrer leur réussite ce soir-là.

Quand la porte se ferma, et que Gauvain et Merlin furent seuls dans leurs grande prison pleine de courants d’air, Gauvain soupira.

“Tu aurais dû fuir.”

“Ne me dit pas ce que j’aurais dû faire ou ne pas faire,” répondit Merlin, avant de jurer et de frapper la cellule de sa paume. Puis il jura à nouveau.

“Ces dessins bloquent ta magie ?” demanda Gauvain, bien qu’il ne sache déjà la réponse.

“Pire,” répondit Merlin. “Ils l’absorbent… et nourrissent… qui que ce soit qui pose la main là.” Merlin désigna l’endroit que Cameron avait touché.

“Oh,” répondit Gauvain. “ _C’est_ pire. Mais, si tu ne fais pas de magie, il n’aura rien à prendre, donc c’est comme s’ils l’avaient bloqué et pas pris-” Gauvain s’interrompit en voyant les symboles briller à nouveau, brièvement. Il regarda Merlin, qui avait seulement un air résigné sur le visage. “Est-ce que tu as-”

“Ça siphonne la magie de toute façon,” dit doucement Merlin.

“Je vais nous sortir de là, Merlin,” promit Gauvain, parce que c’était tout ce qu’il savait faire. “Leur façon de parler - je crois que je sais où nous sommes. Je peux trouver de l’aide.”

Merlin écarquilla les yeux. “Comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir-”

“L’un d’entre eux en a appelé un autre ‘mec’,” expliqua Gauvain. “Tu as dû t’en rendre compte, les… façons de parler, même si c’est pas exactement pareil que-”

Merlin regarda la pièce avec un intérêt nouveau. Les dessins brillèrent encore un bref moment.

“Ils avaient un dragon,” dit Merlin, puis clarifia rapidement devant l’air égaré de Gauvain. “Sam et Dean - c’est comme ça que je les ai renvoyé chez eux. Son nom était Cas - euh, Castiel. Si je peux l'appeler-”

“Attends,” dit Gauvain. “On ne connaît pas l’état de leurs défenses, tu pourrais appeler cette créature vers sa mort. C’est ce que les Seigneurs des Dragons ont fait sous Uther, et les dragons-”

“Les dragons sont morts,” finit Merlin. “Je sais. Je… tu as raison.”

Les symboles brillèrent encore.

“Est-ce que ça t’affaiblit ?” demanda Gauvain.

Merlin secoua la tête, mais haussa les épaules juste après, et Gauvain sut que ça signifiait qu’il n’en savait rien.

“Il nous faut un plan,” dit-il, et ils se mirent au travail.

*

À l’aube, Arthur mit en place son plan, aussi hasardeux qu’il soit. Perceval, Elyan, Gaius et lui chevauchèrent à travers les bois, loin de Camelot et des villages alentours. Ils n’avaient pas de Seigneurs des Dragons avec eux, mais Arthur espérait que leur absence même soit suffisante pour appeler le dragon. Les Seigneurs et les Dragons étaient liés - il avait dû ressentir le moment où Merlin avait disparu de ce monde, comme le trou béant qu’Arthur ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, peuplée seulement de petits buissons et d'herbes. Gaius arrêta son cheval. Arthur et les chevaliers s’arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et se retournèrent vers lui.

“Ça correspond à sa description, Votre Majesté,” dit Gaius. Il descendit prudemment de sa monture. Arthur se sentit un peu coupable de faire voyager un vieil homme si vite et si loin de la ville, mais Gaius ne s’était pas plaint.

Gaius se baissa pour prendre un poignée de terre, et l’égraina entre ses doigts pour leur montrer. Elle tomba de sa main comme du sable.

“Oui, je crois bien que c’est là,” dit encore Gaius.

“Très bien.” Arthur regarda autour de lui, réalisant seulement à ce moment qu’il avait espérer que le dragon serait simplement là, à les attendre. “Comment l’appelle-t’on ?”

Gaius lui lança un regard qui lui confirma ce qu’ils savaient déjà tous : seul un Seigneur des Dragons peut appeler un dragon. Heureusement, Gaius ne dit rien à haute voix. Il tira plutôt un livre de sa fonte.

“Quand l’interdiction de la magie a été levée, j’ai fais en sorte que Merlin note ses expériences et ses connaissances,” dit Gaius, et soudain, le regard d’Arthur se riva aux livres dans les main de Gaius. “Il a écrit l’invocation de dragon. Ça ne devrait pas fonctionner sans la voix d’un Seigneur des Dragons, mais c’est tout ce que nous avons.”

“Essayez,” ordonna Arthur.

“Moi, Sire ?” demanda Gaius.

“Vous êtes le seul parmi nous à avoir de la magie,” répondit Arthur. “Je sais que ce n’est pas là même chose qu’être un Seigneur des Dragons, mais… les dragons sont des créatures de magie, ça pourrait aider.”

“Très bien,” acquiesça Gaius. Puis il regarda le livre, puis le ciel.

“ _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes !_ ” cria Gaius. Le cœur d’Arthur se serra, devant l’étrangeté de la situation. Comme si c’était un artiste qui jouait une pièce pour enfants, plutôt qu’un puissant sorcier.

“Combien de temps ça prend ?” demanda Arthur.

“Merlin a dit que le plus longtemps qu’il ait attendu, a été deux heures, Sire,” répondit Gaius. “Même si Kilgharrah arrive en général dans les trente minutes. Vu que Merlin ne l’appelle la plupart du temps que quand il est mourant, je suspecte Kilgharrah de sentir que Merlin a besoin de lui et d’être déjà en chemin. Aucune région d’Albion ne doit être à plus de deux heures de vol de dragon, cependant.”

“Alors nous attendrons deux heures. Si le dragon n’arrive pas…” Arthur ne termina pas sa phrase.

“Nous essayerons autre chose,” finit Gaius. “Alors, et si les chevaliers allumaient un feu, et je nous cuisinerais un souper pendant que nous attendons. Nous allons peut-être passer la nuit ici, et moi, en tout cas, j’apprécierais d’avoir l’estomac plein si je dois dormir par terre à mon âge.”

*

Le lendemain matin, Gauvin et Merlin mirent leur plan en action. Leurs ravisseurs, d'après les observations de Gauvain, étaient toujours un peu inutiles le matin ; leurs réflexes et leurs pensées étaient lents et ils semblaient toujours ensommeillés. Ce matin-là, ce fut encore plus le cas. Comme Gauvain l’avait prévu, ils étaient visiblement allé dans une taverne pour célébrer la capture de Merlin, et ils avaient désormais une bonne gueule de bois, s’ils n’étaient pas encore un peu ivres.

Il était aussi évident, de part les différences entre leurs deux cages, et leur expérience de la nuit, que Gauvain serait toujours escorté vers une autre pièce pour se soulager, tandis que la cage de Merlin était équipée d’un pot de chambre. Leurs ravisseurs n’avaient aucune intention à aucun moment d’ouvrir la cage de Merlin, ou de lui permettre de poser le pied en dehors des symboles magiques dessinés au sol.

Gauvain attendit d’avoir fini dans la pièce carrelée. D’abord parce qu’il avait vraiment besoin de pisser, puis parce que ça lui donnait une chance de voir combien d’hommes étaient dans le bâtiment, et enfin parce que ça les divisait un peu. Deux hommes l’escortaient pendant qu’il faisait son affaire, l’un d’eux tenant une arme, et il y en avait un troisième qui avait apparemment la tâche de vider le pot de chambre de Merlin. Il les croisa dans le couloir, quand Gauvain et ses gardes retournaient vers sa cage. Il semblait très agacé d’être chargé d’une tâche aussi basse, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse de Gauvain et Merlin sur la classe sociale de leurs ravisseurs.

Dès que celui au pot de chambre disparu dans la pièce carrelée, Gauvain se lança dans son évasion.

En une seconde, il se baissa soudainement, fit tourner sa jambe autour de lui et faucha l’homme armé au genoux. Il tomba sur le dos avec un petit cri, tombant de tout son long sur le dos. Heureusement l’arme ne tira pas. Gauvain poussa le second garde vers l’avant puis se remit debout en poussa du pied l’arme, loin de la main du premier garde. L’objet résonna dans le couloir en glissant quelques mètres plus loin. Gauvain pensa brièvement qu’il pourrait courir le ramasser, mais c’était la direction opposée à Merlin, et il ne savait de toute façon pas s’en servir. Il assomma finalement les gardes aux poings. Ils reçurent plusieurs coups, l’un à la temps, l’autre sur la bouche, mais Gauvain les abandonna rapidement, râlant par terre. Avec un peu de chance, il leur faudrait une minute pour récupérer.

Des cris retentirent derrière lui, mais Gauvain réussit à revenir dans la pièce avant qu’ils ne se soient relevés. Il n’y avait rien pour verrouiller proprement la porte, donc Gauvain poussa seulement à la hâte une petite étagère en métal devant. Ça ne les ralentirait qu’un instant, mais ça devrait faire l’affaire.

“Gauvain !” fit Merlin inutilement, puisque celui-ci courait déjà sur les dessins magiques pour examiner la serrure de sa cage. Il tenta de ne pas montrer son désespoir sur son visage, mais il n’avait jamais vu de telle serrure, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir trafiquer rapidement le mécanisme comme ils avaient prévu.

“Ce n’est pas grave,” dit doucement Merlin, comme s’il savait depuis le début que leur plan n’allait pas marcher. Et peut-être était-ce le cas. Les cris dans le couloirs se rapprochaient, et se multipliaient.

“Mon épée, je peux-” Gauvain ne finit pas sa phrase et se retourna pour se précipiter de l’autre côté de la pièce pour attraper son épée.

“Il n’y a plus le temps,” dit Merlin. “Tu dois utiliser la magie avant eux. Je t’en prie !”

Il y eut un grand bruit derrière la porte, et l’étagère bougea. Gauvain voulait retourner vers Merlin, désespérément, ne serait-ce que pour le toucher une autre fois, pour poser son front contre celui de Merlin, pour lui murmurer des excuses, mais il n’y avait plus le temps. Gauvain se pencha et posa sa main sur le glyphe que Cameron avait utilisé la veille.

Et ce fut comme si il _touchait_ Merlin. La chaleur de sa peau lui arriva à travers le glyphe. C’était à la fois réconfortant et écrasant. Le cœur de Gauvain accéléra, de terreur, bien qu’il ait toute confiance dans ce pouvoir.

 _Ton épée,_ fit la voix de Merlin dans sa tête. Et Gauvain tendit sa main libre. D’une pensée, l’épée vola depuis l’autre côté de la pièce vers sa main.

 _La fenêtre,_ fit de nouveau la voix de Merlin. Et Gauvain n’eut qu’à regarder vers la fenêtre au dessus de la grande étagère de métal, et le verre explosa vers l'intérieur.

 _Vitesse, agilité, force,_ chantait Merlin, et Gauvain compris qu’il ne parlait pas dans un langage qu’il connaissait, et pourtant, il avait compris les mots. Il avait compris leurs sens. Gauvain sentit son corps changer, il se sentit puissant, CAPABLE. Ses sens étaient en éveil.

Il regarda Merlin. Merlin, qui était pressé contre les barreaux, tout en faisant briller vivement les dessins de sa cage et au sol. Merlin, qui semblait pâle, les yeux brillants qui scintillaient comme un battement de cœur.

 _Est-ce que je peux ouvrir la serrure comme ça ?_ se demanda Gauvain.

 _Non,_ répondit Merlin. _C’est protégé. Toute magie qui traverse les symboles est absorbée. S’il te plaît, Gauvain, prends la. Prends-en autant que tu peux et va-t’en. Trouve les frères. Trouve le dragon Castiel. Va maintenant._

Le scintillement des dessins s’estompa, tandis que Gauvain absorbait toute la magie que Merlin avait déversé dans le piège. Puis plusieurs choses semblèrent se produire en même temps. La porte s’ouvrit grand, un des ravisseurs utilisa son arme directement sur Gauvain, et Merlin hurla “ _Scildan !_ Cours, Gauvain !” tandis que l’arme faisait feu. La balle qui aurait dû transpercer le cœur de Gauvain s’arrêta avant de le toucher, tombant au sol, et Merlin s’effondra contre les barreaux, le piège autour de lui s’étant remis à briller.

Gauvain utilisa la surprise à son avantage, ainsi que la force emmagasinée dans ses jambes qui le propulsa en un instant de l’autre côté de la pièce. Il escalada l’étagère et passant par la fenêtre en une seconde, bougeant plus rapidement qu’il n’aurait dû pouvoir. Il entendait toujours les cris venant de la fenêtre derrière lui alors qu’il se relevait, en faisant attention de ne pas poser les mains sur le verre brisé sous ses pieds. Il était à l’extérieur d’un bâtiment, entouré d’un sol plat de pierre. Il y avait d’autres bâtiments, des sortes d'engins à roues en forme de chariot comme il n’en avait jamais vu, et puis derrière, une forêt.

Il courut vers les bois, tant qu’il avait encore le don de vitesse. Il avait déjà passé les premiers arbres quand il entendit un bruit de porte et un bruit d’arme derrière lui. Il ne s’arrêta pas, et s’enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt. Il y avait des sentiers, mais il ne s’en approcha pas. Il y avait de nombreuses clairières vides avec des tours squelettiques reliées par des cordes en leur sommets, mais Gauvain les dépassa et continua à s’enfoncer. Enfin, quand il sut qu’il avait laissé suffisamment de distance entre la prison et lui, il tomba à genoux. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement des mots de Merlin, et il n’était pas un Seigneur des Dragons, mais il fit de son mieux :

_“O drakon, Castiel, e Sam k’ Dean, so chriazomas’te ti vo’thia !”_

*

Dans un bunker au Kansas, un téléphone sonna, d’un numéro inconnu.

“Allô,” répondit Dean.

“Bonjour Dean. Êtes-vous dans le Connecticut ?”

“Salut Cas. Non, on n’est pas dans le Connecticut,” répondit Dean en jetant un œil à son frère qui avait levé la tête de son livre. “On devrait ?”

“Je ne sais pas. J’ai cru sentir - j’ai dû me tromper. Mes excuses.”

“Non, attends. On en a déjà parlé, dis moi ce que tu as senti ?”

“Quelque chose de pas naturel, puis mon nom et… une demande.”

“Une demande de quoi ?”

“De vous ?” suggéra Cas. “Seulement… pourquoi est-ce que j’entendrais des prières qui ne me sont pas adressées ? Ce n’est pas habituel.”

“Attends, tu es en train de dire qu’il y a quelqu’un dans le Connecticut qui me _prie_ , moi ?”

Sam, les sourcils levés, était désormais pleinement concentré sur son frère.

“Et Sam.”

“Et _Sam_ !” répéta Dean en fixant son frère pour essayer de faire passer le message. “C’est quoi ce bordel ?”

Sam haussa les épaules.

“Peut-être que je me suis trompé,” répondit Cas.

“T’es où ?” demanda Dean. “Tu _es_ dans le Connecticut ?”

“Non, je suis en Russie,” répondit Cas.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fous en Russie ?” demanda Dean.

“Il y a eu une tentative d’ouverture d’une porte de l’Enfer,” répondit Castiel. “Il y a beaucoup de démons impliqués.”

“Merde,” répondit Dean.

“Tout est sous contrôle,” répondit Castiel. “Yuri vous dit bonjour.”

“Mais bordel, c’est qui Yuri ?” répondit Dean.

“C’est un chasseur local,” dit Castiel. “Il est très en colère.”

Il y eut une voix venant de plus loin, et Dean entendit vaguement quelqu’un parler brusquement, avant de continuer avec des roucoulements et d’un ton complètement différent.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de dire ?” demanda Dean.

“On doit y aller,” répondit Castiel. “Et aussi, il a trouvé un chat.”

“Euh, okay,” répondit Dean.

“Au revoir, Dean,” dit Castiel, et il raccrocha. Dean reposa son téléphone sur la table.

Sam le fixait.

“Alors… comment tu sens la route jusqu’au Connecticut ?” demanda Dean.

“Je vais préparer à bouffer,” dit Sam en se levant.

Dean soupira et regarda son écran avec le film mis sur pause. Il ferma le site de streaming et lança une recherche. Il espérait trouver des nouvelles étranges dans le Connecticut, en se disant que ça les aiderait s’ils pouvaient savoir exactement ce qu’il se passait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :  
> … oui, c’est vrai, j’ai BIEN emprunté un certain personnage d’une autre fanbase… et je l’ai transformé en chasseur qui plus est.


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur perd espoir, puis gagne des alliés insoupçonnés…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée du délai, les vacances tout ça... I'm back on track :)

Les heures passèrent et aucun dragon n’apparut dans la clairière. Ils étaient assis en silence autour du feu, et Arthur se demanda qui serait le premier à le formuler. Si c’était à lui, en tant que Roi, d’admettre la vérité, ou si, en tant que Roi, il se devait de rester muré dans le silence. Si Merlin était là, Arthur n’aurait rien à dire puisqu’il aurait déjà, en passant, fait un commentaire sur la situation comme si ce n’était pas quelque chose de grave mais à peine une contrariété à dépasser.

“Je suis désolé, Sire,” dit finalement Gaius. “Il semble que ma magie n’ait pas été suffisante.”

“Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires,” soupira Arthur. “Merci d’avoir essayé, Gaius.”

“Il n’y a vraiment pas d’autre Seigneur des Dragons ?” demanda Perceval. Si le père de Merlin a pu s’échapper, alors peut-être que-”

“Non,” le coupa Gaius. “Balinor était le seul survivant de la purge, et Merlin… Merlin est réellement le dernier d’Albion. Peut-être, dans quelque lointain pays, il y en a d’autres - d’autres dragons, d’autres Seigneurs. Mais aucun près d’ici, aucun dont j’ai entendu parler ; Uther s’en est assuré. Le fait que Balinor ait survécu assez longtemps pour… assez longtemps pour faire la différence, c’était un miracle. Je n’ai pu cacher que lui, et à ce moment là il était trop tard pour sauver- peut-être que j’aurais pu- mais il est trop tard maintenant.”

“Ce n’est pas votre faute, Gaius,” dit doucement Arthur. “Vous avez les remerciements de Camelot pour avoir sauvé Balinor. Étant donné les circonstances, comme vous avez dit, ce fut un miracle que vous ayez pu en faire autant. Que Balinor ait pu aller à Hunith, que Merlin ait pu naître.”

La douleur de l’absence de Merlin, pensa Merlin, n’en était que plus forte. Si Uther avait eu ce qu’il avait vraiment désiré, Merlin ne serait jamais né. Il n’y aurait pu avoir de magie à Camelot, ou dans tout Albion. Et la vie d’Arthur n’en aurait été que plus vide. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à toutes ses années durant lesquelles il avait pris la présence de Merlin pour acquise, et à combien c’était inconcevable désormais. Même quand Merlin jouait le rôle d’un simple serviteur, il avait été plus que ça. Il avait été un baume pour des blessures qu’Arthur ne savait pas avoir jusqu’à ce que leurs douleurs soient apaisées.

“Je ne l’ai jamais mérité,” murmura Arthur.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Arthur fixa le feu et ignora délibérément les regards que Gaius et ses chevaliers échangeaient.

“C’est dans ce genre de moment que je me souviens que c’est Merlin, l’optimiste,” dit Elyan. “Voyons, que dirait-il s’il était là… Gaius ?”

“Hmm, quelque chose comme ‘Arthur, il doit y avoir un moyen’,” dit Gaius, n’imitant pas tant la voix, mais la détermination avec laquelle il parla.

“‘On s’en sortira, on s’en sort toujours, d’une façon ou d’une autre’,” ajouta Perceval, avec une si mauvaise imitation que Arthur ne put s’empêcher de sourire un peu.

Sans doute enhardi par cette réaction, Elyan continua, “‘Réfléchissez maintenant ! Comment pourriez-vous invoquer un dragon sans moi ? Je suis trop occupé à polir votre épée pour le faire moi même, _Mon Seigneur_.’”

“Elyan…” prévint Arthur, mais l’avertissement fut gâché par son sourire alors il secoua seulement la tête sans finir sa phrase.

“Un problème intéressant,” dit Gaius comme s’il conversait vraiment avec Merlin. “Visiblement, essayer simplement avec un autre utilisateur de la magie n’a pas fonctionné. Donc, soit nous avons besoin de quelqu’un avec plus de magie que moi, soit d’un moyen alternatif de trouver un dragon.”

“C’est ça,” dit Perceval. “On pourrait discuter avec les chasseurs et les fermiers du coin, pour savoir s’ils ont vu des traces de la bête. Si Merlin le rencontre souvent ici, ils ont pu voir dans quelle direction il allait en partant.”

“On pourrait aussi parler aux druides,” suggéra Gaius. “Peut-être que de nombreux mages tentant l’invocation en même temps égaleraient la force d’un Seigneur des Dragons.”

“Et pourquoi pas l’aide d’un seul druide et d’un autre dragon ?” fit une voix venue de l’obscurité derrière leur camp.

Arthur et les chevaliers furent debout avant même d’avoir réellement compris la phrase, leurs mains posées sur la garde de leurs épées.

“Paix, Roi Arthur,” continua la voix, et une silhouette s’avança dans la lumière. C’était un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés frisés, et des yeux d’un bleu lumineux. “Je suis un ami, bien que cela fasse longtemps que nous ne nous somme vu, et je comprendrais que vous ne me reconnaissiez-”

“Mordred ?” demanda Arthur, revoyant soudain le garçon devant lui au lieu d’un étranger. En un instant, il réalisa combien sa mâchoire s’était élargie, combien sa voix avait changée, mais à quel point ses yeux étaient toujours aussi perçants.

Mordred sourit et fit un profond salut.

“Je vous en prie, pardonnez moi de vous avoir écouté discuter,” dit-il. “Au début, c’était simplement parce que nous voyageons seuls, et ne savions pas si le camp sur notre chemin était ami ou ennemi. Mais ensuite, et bien, votre conversation a répondu à des questions que je ne pensais pas pouvoir vous poser avant d’arriver à Camelot demain.”

“Nous ?” demanda Perceval en observant l’obscurité derrière Mordred.

“Y a-t’il d’autres druides avec toi ?” demanda Arthur en faisant la même chose.

“Non, je-” fit Mordred, semblant incertain pour la première fois depuis qu’il était arrivé. “Vous ne devez pas avoir peur. Elle est venue pour aider.”

Arthur sentit un frisson de terreur le parcourir. C’était la réaction opposée à ce que Mordred venait de lui demander, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir peur en pensant à qui pouvait voyager avec Mordred. Après tout, c’était Morgane qui l’avait caché dans ses appartements toutes ses années plus tôt.

Mais, au lieu d’une silhouette humaine, la forme qui approcha depuis l’obscurité était massive, blanche, et animale. Arthur ne ressentit plus que du soulagement en reconnaissant le compagnon de Mordred. Il sentit son corps se détendre, tellement qu’il tomba presque à genoux.

“Aithusa,” souffla-t’il.

Aithusa ne dit rien, mais l’étudia presque timidement en allant s’asseoir près du jeune druide. Celui-ci, en revanche, avait écarquillés les yeux.

“Vous la connaissez ?” demanda-t’il, puis sembla se reprendre. “Bien sûr, vous la connaissez, tellement de choses ont changées.”

“Merlin m’a dit, oui,” confirma Arthur. “Il était inquiet pour elle. Il a essayé de la trouver une fois, mais elle n’est pas venue quand il a appelé. Et Kilgharrah a dit qu’il ne savait pas où elle était non plus. Merlin était… en colère, puisqu’il avait supposé que Kilgharrah s’assurerait de sa sécurité, mais il ne l’avait pas fait.” Arthur se tourna vers le dragon lui-même. Maintenant que le soulagement de ne pas avoir à faire face à sa sœur était passé, il réalisa qu’il se tenait face à un dragon - un jeune, mais un dragon quand même - et il se souvint ce que Merlin lui avait appris à propos de leur intelligence. “Pardonne-moi, Aithusa. Va-tu bien ?”

Le dragon ne parla pas, mais jeta un œil à Mordred avant de s’avancer. Arthur s’avança aussi, en laissant une distance entre le dragon, ses chevaliers, et un Gaius bien silencieux.

“Elle ne peut pas parler,” dit Mordred alors qu’Aithusa s'arrêta devant Arthur en le regardant dans les yeux. “Elle peut communiquer en silence - par la magie - à la manière des druides, mais c'est parfois difficile à traduire. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous transmettre ses pensées.”

“Est-ce parce qu’elle est jeune ?” demanda Arthur avant de se dire qu’il était malpoli. Il se retourna vers Aithusa et se répéta. “Est-ce parce que tu es jeune ?”

Aithusa pencha la tête, et la plaça sous la main d’Arthur, un peu comme un chien qui cherche de l’affection. Arthur la caressa en réponse, mais jeta un rapide regard un peu inquiet à Mordred pour être sûr qu’il ne faisait rien de mal. Mordred hocha simplement la tête pour le rassurer, tandis qu’Aithusa gigotait sous la main d’Arthur, contrôlant ainsi quelle partie de son corps il touchait.

“Nous ne savons pas,” dit Mordred. “Elle a été capturée, et maltraitée, ce qui a causé des difformités.” La main d’Arthur se posa alors sur de la peau plus épaisse, et il regarda le dragon. À la lumière du feu, il vit les cicatrices qui barraient sa peau. Il se rendit alors compte des autres différences de son apparence. Elle n’avait pas de fortes écailles protectrices, comme le grand dragon Kilgharrah avait et qui l’avaient protégé des armes de ses hommes. Son corps à elle était plus doux, et les écailles qu’elle possédait, bien que brillant joliment sous le feu, étaient faibles et n’offraient que peu de protection.

“Qui a fait ça ?” demanda Arthur. Il espérait que l’absence de grosses écailles n’était dû qu’à son jeune âge et qu’elle les obtiendrait en grandissant. Sa peau était épaisse, mais apparemment pas suffisamment. Ou en tout cas, elle ne l’avait pas été assez pour empêcher ses blessures-là.

“Ils sont morts,” déclara Mordred. “Après avoir capturé Aithusa, ils ont pris Morgane. Ils l’ont jeté dans la même cage, peut-être en espérant qu’Aithusa la tuerait. Mais à la place, elles se sont échappées ensemble en infligeant beaucoup de mal à leurs ravisseurs. Aithusa était _ravie_ de cette vengeance, et est restée aux côtés de Morgane ensuite.”

La main d’Arthur s’immobilisa, et son ancienne peur le reprit.

“Et maintenant ? Est-ce que Morgane est…”

“Morgane est vivante et… intacte,” dit Mordred. “J’ai aussi été avec elle pour un temps.”

Aithusa s’écarta alors d’Arthur et s’assit devant lui. Il regretta de ne plus rien avoir à faire de ses mains, qui pendaient étrangement le long de son corps. Mais dans le même temps, une partie de lui ne saisissait pas vraiment qu’il venait de caresser un dragon, comme si ce n’était pas une bête féroce qui pouvait le tuer douloureusement d’un souffle. Il se demanda si c’était ce que Merlin avait ressenti la première fois qu’il avait parlé à Kilgharrah.

“Est-ce qu’elle…toujours...” Arthur ne savait pas comment formuler sa question, mais il savait ce qu’il voulait savoir.

“Morgane prévoit toujours votre destruction, oui,” répondit simplement Mordred, comme si ça ne plantait pas une dague dans le coeur d’Arthur.

“J’avais espéré…” Arthur secoua la tête. “Quand j’ai commencé à restaurer la magie à Camelot, j’ai pensé, peut-être…” Il ne pouvait que se souvenir du regard compatissant que Merlin lui avait adressé quand il lui avait parlé de ça, mais il avait espérer silencieusement que tout n’était pas perdu. Que peut-être, sa meilleure amie d’enfance, sa sœur, lui reviendrait.

“Aithusa voit votre cœur, et elle est contente de ce qu’elle y trouve,” annonça Mordred. “Elle est… triste… que nous n’apportions pas de meilleures nouvelles de votre parente, mais qu’à la place nous devons vous dire que Morgane est de plus en plus irrationnelle dans sa haine envers vous. Malgré les preuves de vos bonnes intentions, vos réformes et vos efforts, malgré l’avènement d’Emrys et le nouvel âge, elle s’accroche à sa haine et la laisse aveugler sa raison.”

Arthur ne put retenir le rire sans joie qui lui échappa. Mordred et Aithusa penchèrent la tête, vers lui, et Arthur s'émerveilla une seconde devant leur façon de bouger, comme s’ils n’étaient qu’un, avant qu’il ne satisfasse leur curiosité.

“C’est juste… on aurait dit notre père,” expliqua-t’il.

Mordred haussa les sourcils, puis hocha la tête, comme si cette idée n’était finalement pas si différente de ce qu’il avait pu observer lui-même.

“Aithusa, dans sa propre recherche de vengeance contre ceux qui lui ont fait du mal,” continua Mordred,” et sa propre amertume à avoir été abandonnée, n’a pas tout de suite vu la noirceur du cœur de Morgane, mais quand je suis arrivé, j’ai lancé des conversations que Aithusa et Morgane n’avaient jamais eu, étant donné que Morgane ne peut parler à l’esprit aussi bien qu’un druide. Ses pouvoirs sont ailleurs. Morgane est une ennemie d’Emrys, et pourtant, c’est Emrys qui a appelé Aithusa de l’Au-Delà, et lui a donné pour but d’apporter la lumière et pas les ténèbres. Même s’il l’a ensuite abandonné, pour ses propres raisons, Aithusa a une dette envers lui. Et puisqu’il est le dernier Seigneur des Dragons, elle ne pourra jamais lui faire de mal.”

“Il n’a pas voulu t’abandonner,” dit Arthur en désirant intensément qu’Aithusa comprenne. “C’était de ma faute. Il te protégeait, parce que je ne comprenais pas encore la magie, et je t’aurais vu comme un ennemi, et il pensait que-”

“Elle le comprends désormais,” le coupa Mordred, avec une intonation indulgente dans la voix qui reflétait les yeux du dragon. “Quand nous avons senti Emrys quitter ce monde, nous avons quitté Morgane immédiatement. Nos efforts pour la raisonner se sont révélés inutiles et on avait plus besoin de nous ici, puisque Aithusa savait que Kilgharrah ne vous aiderait pas.”

“Non ?” demanda Arthur, sentant l’espoir le quitter. Merlin avait dit que le sort était trop puissant pour lui tout seule, et qu’il avait besoin de l’aide du Grand Dragon. Comment allaient-ils trouver Merlin désormais ?

“Puis-je m’asseoir près de votre feu ?” demanda Mordred en fronçant les sourcils. “Je vais vous expliquer tout ce que nous savons.”

“Oui, bien sûr, je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé debout dans le froid. “ Arthur recula et se retourna pour les accueillir dans leur petit groupe. Perceval se mit immédiatement à ajuster les couches et les bûches sur lesquelles ils étaient assis, pour qu’il y ait de la place pour Mordred et le petit dragon, de la taille d’un ours et de la longueur de deux.

Mordred s’installa, tandis qu’Aithusa s’enroula autour de lui, avant de poser sa tête vers le feu. Elle garda la tête baissée, non menaçante, mais ses yeux plein d’intelligence semblaient voir à l’intérieur d’Arthur. Il se demanda ce qu’elle y voyait.

“Il semble qu’Emrys vous a encore protégé, même qu’un peu,” dit Mordred. Arthur ne savait plus s’il parlait des connaissances des druides, ou s’il rapportait encore les pensées du dragon enroulé autour de lui.

“En mentant, vous voulez dire ?” réalisa Arthur.

“En cachant la vérité,” suggéra plutôt Mordred. “Je connais Emrys, un peu, et Aithusa ne l’a rencontré qu’une seule fois, mais il est aisé de comprendre qu’il ne doit pas encore avoir l’habitude de partager ses problèmes. Aithusa ignore pourquoi, mais elle sait que Kilgharrah refuse désormais d’aider, tant que le pouvoir d’un Seigneur des Dragon ne l’y oblige pas.”

“Si je peux me permettre, Mon Seigneur,” fit Gaius, “je sais de quoi parle ce garçon. J’avais espéré… étant donné les circonstances, que le dragon se raisonnerait-”

“Que savez-vous ?” demanda Arthur en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa frustration dans sa voix. Il avait cru, cette dernière année, que Merlin lui faisait confiance. Mais il semblait que Gaius restait son plus proche confident. Peut-être qu’il était idiot d’être jaloux, mais Arthur l’était quand même. Même si ce n’était rien face à la douleur que cette révélation lui causait. Les choses étaient censées être différentes maintenant. Arthur faisait entièrement confiance à Merlin, et pourtant, celui-ci ne lui accordait toujours pas la sienne.

“Quand Merlin vous a parlé de sa magie, c’était contre la volonté de Kilgharrah qui avait insisté en disant qu’il n’était pas encore temps,” expliqua Gaius. “Il a été offensé que Merlin ne suive les conseils d’autres personnes plus que les siens. Il l’a vu comme de la déloyauté. Il a prétendu qu’en se faisant, Merlin avait trop altéré son destin, et que le futur était désormais incertain.”

“Le futur est toujours incertain,” argumenta Arthur.

Gaius et Mordred secouèrent tous deux la tête. Aithusa montra les dents, et Arthur réalisa que ce devait être un sourire.

“Pas pour tous,” dit Mordred. “Kilgharrah, et les voyants parmi les druides, pouvaient voir un chemin ; même durant la colère de votre père. Ils ont vu l’avènement d’Emrys, la magie qui seraient un jour restaurée, même s’ils ne savaient pas comment. Seulement que ça impliquait Emrys, et vous, Arthur. Certains, dont Kilgharrah, ont vu aussi votre mort, bien qu’ils ont refusé de m’en parler, donc je vous en prie, ne demandez pas.”

Arthur referma la bouche, bien que son cœur batte la chamade.

“Tout ceci a apparemment changé, les voyants ne peuvent plus voir le futur d’Albion aussi bien qu’autrefois. Votre destin a soit été altéré, soit il est désormais… incertain, comme l’a dit Gaius,” finit Mordred.

Arthur regarda dans le feu en réfléchissant. Il avait toujours envie de rechercher ceux qui connaissaient son destin et demander des réponses, mais s’ils ne savaient plus rien maintenant, quel bien cela pourrait-il faire. Si son destin n’était plus gravé dans la pierre, cela importait-il de savoir ce qu’il avait été ? Arthur se retrouva soudain à souhaiter que cela concerne des monstres, pour qu’il puisse invoquer les deux guerriers et leur poser ses questions. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire quand il fit la connexion.

“Sire ?” demanda doucement Perceval.

Arthur releva la tête et vit que tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité.

“Les frères, Dean et Sam, n’ont été là que peu de temps, et pourtant ils ont su faire pour nous ce qui leur a pris des années à accomplir dans leur légende. Être libre de faire leurs propres choix,” expliqua Arthur.

“Vous parler de Sawyl et Delwyn ?” demanda Mordred, les yeux écarquillés. “Ils existent ?”

“Merlin les a invoqué pour qu’ils nous aident,” expliqua Gaius. “Ce sont eux qui ont encouragé Merlin à dire la vérité à Arthur sur sa magie. Avant cela, Merlin n’avait que Kilgharrah et moi-même pour le conseiller en la matière, et je suis désolé d’admettre que je l’ai pressé à garder le silence, puisque j’avais… peur pour lui.”

“Tout va bien, Gaius,” répéta Arthur, parce qu’il avait depuis longtemps pardonné au vieux médecin. Après tout, Arthur aimait Merlin lui aussi, et aurait choisi la prudence si sa sécurité était en danger.

“Ce sont des frères qui ont causé la première brèche entre Merlin et Kilgharrah,” expliqua Gaius. “Ils ont fait comprendre à Merlin les façons sont Kilgharrah l’avait utilisé à ses propres fins. Par exemple, quand Kilgharrah lui a forcé la main pour le libérer, pour qu’il puisse ensuite déchaîner sa rage sur Camelot. Merlin et le dragon se sont beaucoup disputé à propos de Morgane aussi. Merlin pensait qu’il aurait pu mieux l’aider, Kilgharrah insistant que son destin était scellé et que Merlin ferait mieux de garder à la fois son secret, et ses distances.”

“Et puis, enfin, il y eut deux guerriers légendaires qui ont été d’accord avec Merlin,” sourit Arthur.

“Et vous, Sire,” dit Gaius. “Quand il vous a demandé conseil, vous lui avez dit la même chose. Pendant des années il a suivi les conseils de Kilgharrah, parce que c’était le plus facile, et que ça garantissait sa sécurité. Mais le chemin le plus facile n’est pas toujours le meilleur, et Merlin s’est beaucoup renié lui-même en le suivant. Je le vois maintenant.”

Gaius fit un petit sourire à Arthur, et Arthur sentit son cœur se réchauffer en comprenant que Gaius parlait de sa proximité avec Merlin, maintenant que celui-ci lui faisait entièrement confiance.

“Mais pourquoi ne m’a-t’il pas parlé du mécontentement de Kilgharrah ?” fit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. “Je pensais qu’il n’y avait plus de secrets entre nous.”

“Je pense qu’il ne voulait pas que vous vous sentiez coupable, Sire,” expliqua Gaius. “Vous dire que vous lui aviez fait perdre… eh bien, sa plus grande source de connaissance, tout à fait honnêtement.”

“Bien sûr, Merlin doit toujours protéger mes _sentiments_ ,” dit Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gaius et Elyan se mirent à rire. Perceval secoua la tête en souriant, attendri. Aithusa et Mordred les regardèrent avec curiosité.

“Assez parlé du passé,” décida Arthur. “Nous devons penser à l’avenir. J’ai besoin que Merlin me soit rendu, de ça je suis certain.”

“Oui, la magie de notre monde souffre de son absence,” dit Mordred. “Il n’est pas censé être absent. C’est… c’est comme si nous étions sans défense face à un ennemi. Un dragon trop jeune pour avoir de solides écailles.”

Arthur comprit que Mordred parlait pour Aithusa, et il se tourna vers elle.

“Il ne nous a pas abandonné,” répéta-t’il. “J’étais là quand il a été pris. Il a tendit les mains vers moi, sa volonté était de rester. Je n’ai pas pu le retenir.”

“Je sais,” dit Mordre en regardant Aithusa dont les yeux étaient fermés. Elle pencha la tête vers la gauche, comme pour écouter attentivement. “Je peux toujours le sentir. Vivant, mais affaibli. Il est derrière un mur, et de l’autre côté de l’eau, loin d’ici, dans un autre monde. En cage, et à chaque fois qu’il tend la main…” Un frisson parcourut le jeune dragon. “...ils s’abreuvent de lui.”

L’estomac d’Arthur se serra, il ne pouvait plus que penser à retrouver Merlin vidé et inconscient, tandis qu'un monstre buvait son sang. La terreur qui l’avait prit à cette idée, la peur qu’il soit mort, ou transformé…

“Des monstres,” s’entendit dire Arthur.

Le dragon ouvrit les yeux.

“Je ne sais pas,” dit Mordred.

“Pouvez-vous voir Gauvain?” demanda timidement Perceval.

“Savez-vous comment le ramener ?” demanda Gaius. “Merlin, et son chevalier, Gauvain, ont tous deux été pris de la même manière.”

Le dragon regarda Perceval.

“Je ne partage de connexion qu’avec le Seigneur des Dragons,” fit Mordred. Puis le dragon se tourna vers Gaius. “Pour pouvoir revenir, Merlin doit d’abord être libéré de sa cage. Ils doivent cesser de se nourrir de lui.”

Arthur prit une grande inspiration, et essaya de calmer sa panique. Est-ce que Gauvain était enfermé avec Merlin ? S’étaient-ils nourris de lui aussi ? Avaient-ils bu tout de Gauvain et avaient invoqué Merlin en remplacement ?

“Je ne peux le ramener, mais nous pouvons amoindrir le mur entre nos mondes,” continua Aithusa par la voix de Mordred. “Suffisamment pour faire voyager une voix.”

“Une voix ?” demanda Arthur. Que pouvait-il faire avec une voix ? Une voix n’ouvrait pas les verrous, ou ne brisait les chaînes qui empêchaient Merlin de se libérer. Mais il se souvint alors que Merlin avait parlé des frères ces dernières semaines, et de la façon dont le dragon les avait renvoyé dans leur propre monde… “Le dragon Castiel ; est-ce le même monde ?”

Aithusa pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils, tandis que Mordred faisait la même chose, son regard toujours dans le vague.

“Ça n’a pas d’importance,” réalisa Arthur. “Si vous pouvez baisser le mur entre nous et Merlin, assez pour une voix, je peux appeler Castiel. S’il répond, alors on saura que c’est le même monde. Le monde des Deux Frères. Quand Merlin les a renvoyé, Kilgharrah a baissé le mur suffisamment pour que Sam et Dean puissent appeler leur dragon, et celui-ci a ouvert le mur pour qu’ils puissent le traverser. Si Castiel ne répond pas… alors on essayera autre chose.”

Aithusa et Mordred hochèrent la tête en même temps.

“Au matin,” dit Aithusa à travers Mordred. “Ce soir, nous devons nous préparer. Je te laisse, jeune druide. Dormez-bien.”

Aithusa se tourna, et Mordred cligna des yeux comme s’il sortait du brouillard. Arthur ne pouvait pas dire quand il y était rentré.

“Mordred, comprenez-vous ce dont nous venons de parler ?” demanda Arthur.

Mordred hocha la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. “Oui, j’aiderais Aithusa avec le sort au matin. Je l’ai vu dans son esprit. Maintenant je dois dormir, puisque le sort nécessitera toutes nos forces. Nous sommes tous deux encore jeunes, et nous ne sommes pas Emrys.”

“Je vous invite à dormir près de notre feu. Perceval, Elyan et moi monterons la garde cette nuit,” dit Arthur. “Si vous ou Aithusa avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dites le nous.”

Mordred hocha rapidement la tête puis se tourna vers son sac, sans doute pour se préparer pour la nuit.

Arthur se tourna vers les chevaliers et Gaius.

“Vous resterez tous pour le sort demain matin,” ordonna-t’il. “Si… si je peux traverser le mur, je le ferais.” Arthur observa leurs réactions, mais ils ne semblaient pas surpris, seulement déjà résignés. Il continua. “Si je pars, retournez à Camelot, emmenez Aithusa avec vous et faites en sorte qu’on sache qu’ils sont sous ma protection.”

“Arthur, je devrais y aller avec vous,” dit Perceval.

Arthur secoua la tête. “J’ai besoin de chevaliers pour les escorter, avec mes ordres. Et vous devrez faire votre rapport à la Reine, et la garder en sécurité jusqu’à mon retour. Vous êtes l’un des chevaliers en qui j’ai le plus confiance, et j’ai besoin de vous pour protéger… le futur de Camelot.”

“Elyan peut-”

“Perc-”

“Arthur, _je vous en prie_ ,” supplia Perceval, et c’était tellement surprenant de sa part qu’Arthur stoppa net. “J’ai juré de protéger Merlin en l’absence de Lancelot, laissez moi y aller avec vous, laissez moi tenir ma promesse.”

“Vous avez aussi prêter serment à Camelot,” dit Arthur, même si ce n’était qu’une remarque. Son cœur et son esprit s’étaient noués à la mention de son premier chevalier, tombé. Il ne put s’empêcher de se souvenir du jour où il avait regardé la cour sombre du château, et vu Gauvain prêter serment à un sorcier.

“Les deux serments n’entrent pas en conflit,” répondit Perceval, d’un ton n’acceptant pas la contradiction.

“Gauvain ne serait peut-être pas d’accord,” dit Arthur. “Dites moi, est-ce que tous mes chevaliers seraient secrètement seulement loyaux à Merlin ? Ou seulement les plus proches ?”

Elyan leva la main, attirant l’attention d’Arthur.

“Je suis loyal envers la Reine.”

Arthur rit.

“Très bien, Perceval viendra avec moi, si nous pouvons traverser vers l’autre monde,” ordonna Arthur. “Elyan, vous retournerez vers votre Reine, protégerez Camelot, ainsi que Mordred et Aithusa.”

Perceval hocha la tête. “Merci, mon Seigneur.”

“N’oubliez pas,” fit Arthur avec un sourire forcé. “Si nous allons dans cet autre monde, nous aurons Gauvain pour nous aider aussi, j’en suis sûr.”

Perceval lui rendit son sourire, bien qu’Arthur ne sache qu’il était aussi fragile que le sien.

“Et vous faites confiance au dragon et au druide ?” demanda Perceval, en grimaçant tout de même.

“Il le faut,” dit Arthur. “Et oui. Si la magie de notre monde souffre de l’absence de Merlin autant que mon propre cœur, alors ils feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour nous aider à le ramener.” Arthur attendit que Perceval hohe la tête, puis il se leva. “Je prends le premier tour de garde.”

Arthur ne pouvait pas s’imaginer dormir. Il avait un serviteur à sauver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas que les kudos et les commentaires me font TELLEMENT chaud au cœur et m'encouragent à un point que vous n'imaginez pas <3  
> Merci de me lire en tout cas !!


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos héros commencent à se retrouver...

Gauvain n’aimait pas cet endroit. La ville était plus grande que n’importe laquelle qu’il ait jamais vu, et il avait traversé presque tout Albion entre la mort de son père sous Caerleon et son temps de chevalier à Camelot. Le sol était fait de pierre presque partout, si bien que ses pieds lui faisaient plus rapidement mal à force de marcher. Les gens contrôlaient des chariots de métal qui se déplaçaient sans chevaux à grande vitesse. Et plus important, personne ne portaient d’armure ou de cotte de maille, mais plutôt seulement des vêtements de paysans. Et d’après les regards qu’il avait reçu quand il s’était aventuré hors de la forêt, ses propres habits le rendaient extrêmement suspect.

Personne d’aucune classe sociale ne venaient dans les bois, ou au moins pas seul. Il y avait des familles avec des enfants, que Gauvain regarda de loin. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes avec peu d’habits qui couraient sur les chemins à un rythme rapide, des choses logées dans leurs oreilles qui semblaient d’une façon ou d’une autre assourdir le monde autour d’eux. Si le désespoir le prenait, Gauvain pourrait utiliser ça à son avantage. Pour le moment, il explorait les bois et leurs limites, s’assurant de connaître le chemin pour retrouver Merlin.

Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c’était au dernier cri de Merlin. Il avait vendu la mèche, ils savaient désormais, que Gauvain n’était pas Arthur. Il était heureux qu’ils ne l’aient appris qu’au moment de son évasion, puisqu’ils l’auraient certainement tué s’il était encore leur captif. Il ne leur servait à rien, mais cela signifiait que Merlin était toujours en danger. Et pire, il savait que cela voulait dire qu’ils allaient recommencer leur sort d’invocation, et il n’y avait aucun moyen de savoir qui ils auraient. S’ils avaient eu Gauvain au lieu d’Arthur la dernière fois, auraient-ils Leon cette fois ? Et serait-il aussi rusé et fourbe que Gauvain qui avait fait semblant d’être le roi pour sauver sa vie ? Gauvain n’en était pas sûr, et cette pensée le rendait malade. Il devait secourir Merlin le plus vite possible et détruire leur livre de sort pour qu’ils ne puissent pas recommencer. Mais il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire seul, pas tant qu’ils étaient à la fois supérieur en nombre, mieux armé, et avec de la magie.

Gauvain réessaya, plusieurs fois, d'appeler le dragon ; tout bas, de peur que ses cris de révèlent sa localisation. Aucun dragon ne descendit du ciel, et Gauvain se mit à réfléchir au prochain plan. S’il ne pouvait pas trouver les guerriers via leur dragon, alors il les trouverait par d’autres moyens. Et, dans le même temps, il trouverait peut-être assez de pièces pour visiter le petit étal qu’il avait trouvé à la limite sud de la forêt.

*

“Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire qu’un fantôme vous a… roulé ?” demanda Dean à la victime.

“C’était pas un fantôme, la police a dit que c’était probablement un clochard taré, ou… un genre de… mec bizarre déguisé d’une de ces foires de la renaissance. Je sais pas, c’est juste - il avait l’air d’un fantôme, il est arrivé de nulle part et… il demandait des trucs bizarres,” dit l’homme. C’était un type d’âge moyen, un businessman qui s’était apparemment mis à courir avant d’aller bosser, parce que ça avait été recommandé dans un TED talk. Ça avait été le début de leur conversation. Dean n’était pas franchement intéressé, mais Sam avait donné les réponses appropriées pour qu’ils en arrivent à ce qui comptait.

“Quel genre de questions ?” demanda Sam, tout en innocence et en yeux grands ouverts. Dean ne savait vraiment pas comment un homme adulte pouvait avoir cette tête, mais Sam s’en sortait bien.

“Qui est le Roi ? À quelle ville appartient cette forêt ? Dans quelle ville réside le Roi ? Est-ce que je connais des guerriers de grande réputation ? Mot pour mot, c’est moi qui vous le dit,” dit l’homme en secouant la tête. “Tout en me mettant une putain d’épée sur la gorge.”

“Que lui avez-vous dit ?”

“Je lui ai dit le nom de la ville, qu’on n’avait pas de satané roi, et que je savais pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui mais qu’il devrait probablement reprendre les médocs qu’il était censé prendre,” répondit l’homme. “Et puis il a pris ma barre de céréales et mon portefeuille - même s’il l’a appelé une _bourse_ \- mais il n’a pris que les espèces et m’a rendu le reste.”

“Ouais, ça ressemble pas à un fantôme,” marmonna Dean.

“Merci pour votre temps,” dit Sam à l’homme, avant de prendre Dean à part.

“Écoute, c’est probablement pas un fantôme, mais c’est carrément quelque chose. C’est le troisième joggeur à raconter avoir été accosté par un mec en habits médiévaux avec une épée,” dit Sam.

“C’est probablement juste un étudiant débile, qui parle latin ou quoi à la fac et qui est un peu trop à fond,” marmonna Dean.

“Et bien, allons l’effrayer un coup pour qu’il arrête,” suggéra Sam. “Allez, Cas nous a rien donné pour avancer, et c’est le seul truc bizarre en ville. C’est soit notre type d’affaire, soit juste une chance de foutre la trouille à un gamin idiot. On y gagne de toute façon, non ?”

Dean haussa les épaules. C’était un bon argument. “Ouais, c’est bon.”

Ils attendirent jusqu’au lendemain matin tôt, bien avant le lever du soleil, puisque toutes les attaques avaient eu lieu avant que le brouillard matinal ne se soit levé. Ils prirent alors le chemin dans la forêt, armés de leurs fusils à sel (au cas où) et de torches, en plus de quelques autres items de secours si jamais c’était complètement autre chose. Dean pensait que ça pouvait être un piège, mais en général leurs ennemis choisissaient des pièges bien plus élaborés et voyants, et il n’y avait littéralement rien de bizarre dans cet endroit, à part ce gosse qui prenait ses études médiévales un peu trop au pied de la lettre.

Tout était calme dans les bois. Ils marchèrent une bonne distance, en gardant les yeux et les oreilles ouvertes. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’ils entendent ce qu’ils cherchaient : une partie de la forêt un peu trop calme, et un mouvement dans les arbres un peu trop lent pour être celui d’un animal. Sam fit un geste de la tête vers Dean et ils se séparèrent, sortant du chemin et partant chacun dans une direction. Ils se déplaçaient lentement et méthodiquement, balayant largement l’endroit où ils pensaient que leur mystérieux ‘fantôme’ se cachait.

Dean allait directement à l’interception en espérant que Sam qui passait plus près de la planque de leur cible ait attiré suffisamment son attention pour que Dean puisse le surprendre par derrière.

Mais quand il arriva là où le ‘fantôme’ aurait dû être, il n’y avait rien d’autre que de la terre déplacée, preuve que quelqu’un s’était trouvé là peu de temps avant. Dean s’accroupit pour examiner les empreinte avec sa torche. Si c’était une chaussure de course, ou même des bottes de rando, il allait carrément gagner son pari contre Sam.  
Ce n’était pas une semelle que Dean reconnut, mais c’était tout de même des chaussures. Dean fronça les sourcils et allait se relever quand il sentit soudain une lame d’épée sur sa joue. Qui que ce soit, il se tenait juste derrière lui, l’empêchant habilement de se lever.

“Annoncez-vous,” commanda une voix.

“Vous d’abord,” répondit Dean sans émotion, tout en restant immobile.

“Lâchez l’épée,” fit soudain la voix de Sam. Même Dean ne l’avait pas entendu approcher, et il semblait que l’homme à l’épée non plus, étant donné le mouvement surpris de la lame contre le visage de Dean. Il entendit Sam ôter la sécurité de son arme. Pas un fantôme alors, ou en tout cas, pas à première vue, ou Sam lui aurait tiré dessus avec du sel.

“Sam ?” demanda le non-fantôme. “Dean ?”

“Comment- _Gauvain ?!_ ”

L’épée disparut et Dean se retourna rapidement en se relevant, pointant sa torche suffisamment proche de l'homme à l’épée. Il avait une belle contusion sur le côté gauche de son visage, mais c’était sans aucun doute le chevalier de Camelot.

“Gauvain ! C’est quoi cette merde !?”

“Bordel !” ajouta Sam.

“Je suis bien content de vous voir, les gars,” déclara Gauvain en reposant complètement son épée pour pouvoir prendre Dean sans ses bras. “Vous avez pas idée.”

“Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Comment c’est possible ?” demanda Sam, dont l’arme était de nouveau dans sa poche. Il prit à son tour leur ami dans ses bras.

Gauvain s’écarta ensuite, et perdit son sourire.

“Merlin a besoin de votre aide.”

Dean hocha la tête, et sentit le familier changement de concentration le rebrancher sur la chasse. À côté de lui, Sam jetait un oeil à la forêt.

“Il n’est pas là,” expliqua Gauvain, dont la voix trahissait l’agitation. “Je me suis échappé. On doit retourner le chercher.”

Les yeux de Dean s’étaient ajustés à l’obscurité, et il observa le chevalier. En plus de la contusion au visage, il avait la lèvre fendue, et un bandage au bras, là où sa cotte de maille était tordue et percée.

“C’est une blessure par balle ?” demanda Sam qui regardait visiblement la même chose.

“Oui, ça doit être ça,” acquiesça Gauvain en bougeant son bras avec précaution pour le regarder. “Est-ce que c’est empoisonné ? Les balles ? Je crois que ça guérit pas bien.”

“On va te ramener au motel, te nettoyer un peu, et puis tu nous diras tout ce que tu sais pour Merlin,” suggéra Dean.

“Non, tout va bien, vraiment,” répondit Gauvain. “On devrait y aller maintenant. J’ai déjà été absent trop longtemps. C’est mon devoir de le protéger et-”

“Je crois que Merlin peut se protéger tout seul,” dit doucement Dean.

“Il est piégé,” expliqua Gauvain. “Ils ont un sort. Il ne peut pas utiliser sa magie.”

“Tu sais pour sa magie ?” demanda Sam.

Gauvain s’arrêta, et enfin ses lèvres se relevèrent dans un petit sourire.

“Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que vous avez quitter Camelot.”

*

Pendant que Gauvain mettait Dean et Sam au courant des nouvelles de Camelot, ils se débrouillèrent pour l’attirer hors des bois et vers la voiture.

“Et puis Arthur m’a fait le chevalier dédié à Merlin,” conclut Gauvain. “Est-ce que c’est Impala ?”

“Ouais,” répondit Dean en souriant. “Elle est pas belle ?”

“Hm,” répondit Gauvain. “Je suis déçue que ce ne soit pas un cheval.”

“Plus confortable comme ça,” répondit Dean. “Et puis, y a plus de place.”

Gauvain resta silencieux pendant le trajet, et regardait la ville qui défilait, ainsi que les autres voitures sur la route. Ses yeux étaient un peu vitreux, et Dean se demanda combien de temps il avait passé dans les bois avec le bras infecté. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Sam qui hocha la tête. Dean conduisit jusqu’au motel.

“Non, attendez, on est où ? Je dois vous emmener à Merlin- Je sais comment le trouver depuis la forêt-”

“On le trouvera bientôt, Gauvain,” dit Sam. “D’abord, faut que tu nous dises ce qu’il se passe, pour savoir comment nous équiper, et tu peux bien faire ça pendant qu’on te répare.”

Gauvain grommela, mais sortit de la voiture et les suivit dans leur chambre.

“Se laver d’abord,” dit Dean. Gauvain le dévisagea. “Allez, je vais te montrer comment marche une douche.”

Dean alluma la douche pour Gauvain et lui trouva une gant de toilette et une serviette. Il aida Gauvain à se sortir de sa lourde cotte de maille mais le laissa se débrouiller après. Dans l’autre pièce, Sam avait déjà sortit le kit de premier secours et la petite collection de provisions pharmaceutiques qu’ils avaient.

“Mais comment il s’est retrouvé là ?” demanda Dean.

“Je suppose par la magie,” répondit Sam sans expression.

“Mais qui ?”

“Il nous le dirait bientôt, j’en suis sûr,” reprit Sam. “Si son cerveau n’est pas trop cuit par sa fièvre. Tu devrais aller chercher du poulet ou un truc comme ça.”

“Ouais,” acquiesça Dean. “Y a un restau en bas de la rue. Je reviens dans 10 minutes.”

Quand Dean revint avec les boîtes de morceaux de poulets, Gauvain était sorti de la douche et était assis torse nu au bout d’un des lits, pendant que Sam faisait semblant d’être un docteur. De façon général, les soins de Sam consistaient à bander proprement la blessure puis de bourrer Gauvain d’anti-douleurs et d’antibiotiques.

“Donc, comment t’es arrivé de Camelot à ici ?” demanda Dean en tendant une cuisse de poulet à Gauvain.

“Il était en train de me raconter,” dit Sam. “Apparemment, il a été invoqué.”

“Et ben, tout le monde est invocable ?”

Sam et Gauvain haussèrent les épaules.

“Merlin, Arthur et moi, oui, apparemment,” répondit Gauvain.

“Arthur est là aussi ?” demanda Sam. “T’as pas-”

“Pas encore,” dit Gauvain en secouant la tête. “Mais il sera peut-être là bientôt, s’ils ont besoin de me remplacer. Ils ont cru que j’étais lui, mais d’après ce que j’ai compris, on dirait qu’ils ont un sot pour chacun de nous. Le problème c’est que, sauf pour Merlin, ils savent pas quel sort invoque qui.”

Dean tira une chaise à lui. “Okay, tu devrais recommencer au début.”

“Je marchais dans le château avec Merlin un soir,” commença Gauvain. “Je lui faisais mon rapport sur la ville - j’écoute les rumeurs pour lui surtout, vu qu’il peut se protéger très bien tout seul s’il sait ce qui ce passe. C’était juste un soir normal, et soudain il y a eu une lumière qui m’a… absorbée. J’ai eu le temps d'appeler Merlin, et je sais qu’il s’est retourné et qu’il l’a vu aussi, mais la lumière m’a pris et soudain j’étais là. Ou plutôt, j’étais dans une grande pièce… et c’est là que j’ai rencontré Cameron.”

“Et c’est qui, Cameron ?” demanda Dean en levant un sourcil devant ce nom a priori inoffensif.

“Un beau salaud,” répondit Gauvain avec une grimace de dégoût.

*

Merlin attendait. Quand le jour se changea en nuit, puis en jour à nouveau, Merlin sut que Gauvain n’avait pas pu invoquer le dragon, ou quoi que ça avait été. Il espérait que son ami était en sécurité, et qu’il allait pouvoir trouver les frères d’une autre manière ; si c’était bien leur monde. Mais il savait aussi que sans pouvoir appeler leur créature, l’attente serait plus longue.

Cameron et ses hommes étaient en colère, mais ils semblaient avoir trop peur pour toucher Merlin, donc il n’aurait pas de punition. Ils savaient désormais que Gauvain n’était pas Arthur, et qu’ils s’étaient trompés dans l’invocation. Cela, Merlin le savait, était de ça faute. Il avait eu si peur que Gauvain ne meure devant lui qu’il avait parlé dans réfléchir. D’abord le sort de bouclier, qu’il avait lancé même s’il savait que Gauvain avait déjà rompu la connexion. Il avait tout de même dû être suffisamment proche pour que ça fonctionne quand même. Peut-être que la magie était si forte en lui pour que l’esprit de Gauvain n’ait eu qu’à connaître les mots pour qu’il puisse le lancer tout seul d’une pensée.

À part exprimer leur rage, les ravisseurs de Merlin parlaient rarement quand ils étaient dans la pièce avec lui. Mais si Merlin s’allongeait sur son lit de camp et fermait les yeux, il arrivait à écouter les conversations dans le couloirs quand les gardes changeaient de quart, ou quand Cameron venait prendre la magie de Merlin. Améliorer son ouïe par magie la drainait plus rapidement, mais Merlin avait besoin d’en savoir le plus possible, au cas où il pourrait arranger sa propre évasion. Ou au moins s’il pouvait aider quand Gauvain reviendrait avec de l’aide, et Merlin avait totalement foi en ça. Il avait découvert qu’ils prévoyaient de recommencer l'invocation, mais qu’ils devaient d’attendre quelques jours pour que la lune soit dans la bonne position. En attendant, ils patientaient et se disputaient au sujet du mot qu’il fallait utiliser pour invoquer Arthur. Ils avaient un bon nombre de possibilités, et ne savaient que maintenant que ce n’était pas le mot “Force”. Merlin, lui, connaissait la réponse, comprit-il, et seulement parce que la gardien d’un pont lui avait une fois dit, avec Gauvain. Ils ne lui posèrent pas la question, cependant, et il se demanda ce qu’il répondrait s’ils le faisaient.

Quand il dormait, sa magie semblait se restaurer un peu, et Merlin pensa au début que cela signifiait peut-être qu’il y avait un trou quelque part dans les dessins de runes. Mais quand il fouilla magicalement chaque millimètre de sa cage, il ne trouvera rien. De plus, il se rendit compte que malgré le petit peu de magie qui se restaurait, il se sentait toujours de plus en plus faible chaque jour, épuisé, comme si Cameron ne prenait pas que sa magie, mais aussi sa vie.

Il savait aussi, sans en être surpris, que Cameron et ses hommes étaient à nouveau déçus des résultats de leur sort. Ils voulaient essayer encore. Ils se disputaient pour savoir s’il leur fallait Gauvain ou pas pour le faire, ou s’ils devaient attendre leur prochain essai d’invocation. Certains suggéraient que le sort avait seulement besoin d’être renouvelé, et que puisqu’ils avaient Merlin maintenant, ils pouvaient relancer le sort tous les trois jours, et qu’il serait toujours à son plus haut niveau. La plupart, évidemment, n’étaient pas contents, puisque ça signifiait donner du sang à chaque fois, et limitait leur capacité à voyager et à agir avec le pouvoir que le sort leur donnait. Ils voulaient que le sort soit permanent et pensaient que l’invocation du vrai Roi Arthur plutôt que ses chevaliers était la solution.

La seconde nuit, Merlin attendit que ses gardes soient endormis et essaya d’appeler le dragon des Winchester. Il espérait que la magie des Seigneurs des Dragons était différente de celle que les glyphes autour de sa cage lui prenait. Au début, il en eut l’impression, puisqu’il sentit le pouvoir monter dans sa voix même s’il lançait son appel aussi bas qu’il pouvait. Mais, dès qu’il eut prononcé les mots, les écritures se mirent à briller comme si la cage attrapait les mots dans les airs, et Merlin se sentit plus faible que jamais.

Il s’affaissa sur le lit, et le désespoir le prit. Mais il se força à penser à Gauvain, qui s’était échappé et qui tentait de trouver de l’aide.

“Je suis désolé, Gauvain,” chuchota Merlin, aussi vide d’énergie que de magie. “J’espère que tu as plus de chance dehors que moi ici.”

*

Arthur fut surpris d’avoir réussi à dormir, et pourtant, Perceval avait bien dû le réveiller au matin. Les autres étaient déjà debout, et Gaius préparait de la bouillie sur le feu. Mordred et les chevaliers attendaient patiemment, mais Aithusa était introuvable.

“Elle chasse,” expliqua Mordred en réponse à Arthur qui regardait frénétiquement tout autour de lui. “Elle reviendra après le petit-déjeuner.”

Une volée d’oiseau s’envola dans les bois un peu plus loin, avec beaucoup de bruissements d’ailes et de piaillements. Arthur et Perceval se tendirent, mais Mordred rit et secoua la tête. Arthur ôta la main de la garde de son épée, et essaya de ne pas réfléchir à combien sa vie avait changé pour qu’il se _détende_ en sachant qu’un dragon était proche.

Gaius servit le petit-déjeuner, sans se plaindre d’avoir dormi par terre à son âge, ni que préparer le repas était en dessous de sa fonction de Médecin de la cour. Merlin manquait à Arthur.

Pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère, Arthur engagea la discussion avec Mordred sur sa vie depuis leur dernière rencontre et avant qu’il n’arrive avec Morgane. Ceci les mena à parler de comment les druides s’en sortaient. Et cela finit par être réellement distrayant quand ils se lancèrent dans une conversation plutôt intense sur le fait que Camelot devrait peut-être aider les communautés nomades, le tout ponctué de commentaires de Gaius. Perceval et Elyan écoutaient, silencieux, mais les yeux intelligents et concentrés. Mais Arthur ne put s’empêcher de penser que Gauvain lui manquait, étant familier à la fois avec le mode de vie nomade, ainsi que celui de Camelot, et il aurait pu combler les manques entre les points de vue d’Arthur et de Mordred.

Comme si elle sentait que ses pensées étaient revenue sur ses hommes disparus, Aithusa revint vers eux. Arthur la regarda. Il n’y avait rien qui le montrait, mais il eut l’impression qu’elle venait de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Le dragon sembla sourire en le voyant, puis elle s’assit, presque comme un chien, à côté de Mordred.

“Quand vous êtes prêts, Roi Arthur,” dit Mordred.

Arthur hocha la tête vers Aithusa, et se leva. Il tendit son bol à Gaius et rassembla ses affaires. Il ne mit que les provisions les plus basiques dans son sac, et mit sa cape par dessus. Il fit un signe de tête à Elyan et Gaius, puis à Perceval, et ils lui répétèrent tous qu’ils connaissaient leurs ordres.

Mordred et le dragon s’étaient postés au centre de la clairière. Mordred était debout, le dragon derrière lui, et regardait Arthur approcher.

“Une fois que nous aurons commencé le sort, je ne pourrais plus parler,” expliqua Mordred. Nous maintiendrons le mur aussi fin que possible aussi longtemps que possible, mais vous devrez utiliser votre voix pour appeler au travers.”

“Je comprends,” dit Arthur.

Mordred hocha la tête puis leva les mains en écartant les jambes comme s’il essayait de pousser quelque chose de très grand, bien qu’il n’y avait que de l’air devant lui. Derrière lui, le dragon prit une grande inspiration, et Arthur eut un moment de panique en s’imaginant qu’elle allait incinérer le jeune homme. Mais Aithusa expira seulement de l’air qui ne fit que briller sans brûler. Les yeux de Mordred brillèrent de magie et il commença à marmonner dans sa barbe.

L’air devant eux fit des vagues, comme si quelqu’un avait jeté un caillou dans une mare verticale. Puis ça s’immobilisa un instante, et Mordred fit la grimace et poussa plus fort la chose invisible devant lui. Son grommellement de mots magique se fit plus sonore. L’air fit de nouveau des vagues, et Arthur comprit que le mur s’affinait et que Mordred ne pourrait peut-être pas le maintenir ainsi longtemps.

“Castiel !” appela Arthur. “Castiel, m’entendez-vous ? Si vous êtes là, répondez.”

Dans le silence qui suivit, les entrailles de Arthur se serrèrent. Mais très vite, une voix forte éclata dans la clairière, grondant si fort que Arthur sentit ses os vibrer.

“Qui m’appelle ?”

“Le Roi Arthur de Camelot,” répondit Arthur en essayant de sonner aussi ferme que possible. “Deux de mes hommes m’ont été enlevé et sont prisonniers dans votre monde. Je souhaite les récupérer.” Arthur jeta un oeil à Mordred, et vit de la sueur dégouliner de ses tempes, ainsi que la tension claire de son visage. “Si vous pouviez m’ouvrir une porte, je pourrais traverser avec un de mes chevaliers et les chercher.”

“Mmm, intéressant,” gronda la voix.

Le chant de Mordred se faisant tremblant. Arthur sentit la panique monter en lui.

“Pourriez-vous-”

“Fermez les yeux,” commanda la voix. “Tous. Tout le monde doit fermer les yeux. Marchez vers la lumière, mais n’ouvrez les yeux que quand il ferma à nouveau noir.”

“À vos ordres,” répondit Arthur, et il lança un rapide coup d’œil à tout le monde pour s’assurer qu’ils suivaient les instructions. Mordred pleurait, mais au moins ses yeux étaient clos.

Arthur fit face à l’air ondulé et ferma les yeux. Il sentit la main de Perceval lui attraper fermement le coude juste quand une lumière brillante apparut. C’était comme si un soleil venait de naître dans la clairière. Arthur prit une grande inspiration et avança, ne voyant rien que le rouge sang de ses paupières. Il eut l’impression que la lumière allait l’aveugler malgré que ces yeux fussent fermés.

Ce fut à cet instant qu’il sentit que ses pieds ne foulaient plus la douce herbe de la clairière, mais plutôt de la pierre dure. Un frisson le prit, et il sut qu’il avait franchi une barrière. Dès qu’il entendit les pas de Perceval sur la pierre derrière lui, la lumière disparut et Arthur fut plongé dans le noir.

Là où il avait sentit la chaleur d’un soleil sur le visage, il faisait maintenant froid, et cela sentait l’humidité et le moisi. Arthur ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que l’obscurité, même s’il savait, étant donné la qualité de sa vision, que c’était probablement parce que ses yeux n’étaient pas encore habitués. Il y eut un bruit comme d’ailes à sa droite, et la main d’Arthur se posa sur son épée, par réflexe. Il ne la sortit pas cependant.

“C’est moi,” dit une voix qui n’avait plus le même écho maintenant qu’ils étaient dans le même monde, et qui ne ressemblait qu’un une voix d’homme. “Castiel,” clarifia-t’il. Arthur ne vit qu’une ombre bouger, et quelqu’un lui toucha le front. Soudain, il recouvra la vue et vit un homme, pas beaucoup plus âgé que les frères. “J’ai corrigé votre vue. Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre. Prenez vos épées et suivez moi.”

“Mais vous êtes un homme,” dit Arthur. “Le dragon a parlé de vous comme d’une créature ailée.”

Castiel s’arrêta, et la lumière de la lampe à côté d’eux s’intensifia, illuminant Castiel et projetant son ombre sur le grand mur derrière lui. Là, Arthur vit les immenses ailes qui s’étendaient de part et d’autre de son ombre.

“Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses,” reprit Castiel. “Maintenant venez, j’ai déjà été retenu trop longtemps. Ce bâtiment grouille de démons et Yuri n’est qu’un humain.”

Arthur avait beaucoup de questions, mais malgré cela, il reconnut les mots de Castiel pour ce qu’ils étaient : les ordres que quelqu’un dirigeant une armée et qui avait besoin de l’obéissance stricte de ses hommes plutôt que leur confusion. Arthur tira son épée, fit un signe de tête à Perceval qui l’imita, puis Castiel se retourna et les emmena à travers le bâtiment sans un mot. Tant que ce combat dans lequel ils étaient ne soit fini, Arthur savait que son rôle était simplement d’obéir à Castiel et de rester vivant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur :  
> … c’est vrai, bien que je n’ai pas prévu initialement de le faire, en écrivant l’histoire j’ai réalisé qu’on avait en fait VRAIMENT besoin de voir Yuri… Donc, pour les fans de Yuri, attendez vous à le croiser le prochain chapitre.
> 
> Et en attendant, bravo à Gauvain pour avoir réussi la première partie de sa mission !


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réunis… enfin, presque…

Arthur et Perceval suivirent Castiel aussi silencieusement que possible à travers le bâtiment. De loin, ils entendaient des cris, et Castiel accéléra, s’arrêtant tout de même à un coin pour jeter un oeil de l’autre côté. Il se retourna vers Arthur et Perceval immédiatement après. Arthur ne comprenait pas les mots dits dans la salle voisine, mais ils sonnaient comme des menaces.

“Ils ont encerclés Yuri, mais il est en sécurité pour le moment,” expliqua Castiel. “Suivez moi, on va essayer de les prendre par surprise.” Une arme de la forme d’une lance mais de la taille d’une dague apparut dans la main de Castiel, apparemment de nulle part, puis Castiel tourna au coin de la salle. Arthur le suivit.

La peur d’Arthur de ne pas pouvoir reconnaître leur allié de leurs ennemis fut apaisée dès qu’il entra dans la pièce. Il y avait un homme blond dans un coin, apparemment protégé par des glyphes, qui hurlait des menaces à cinq créatures qui crachaient et criaient vers lui derrière la barrière invisible. Quelle que soit la magie que Yuri utilisait, elle empêchait les monstres de l’approcher, mais il était bien encerclé et semblait désarmé. Un des démons tenait un arme comme celle de Castiel, et Arthur devina qu’elle devait avoir appartenu à Yuri.

Dans d’autres circonstances, Arthur aurait aimé avoir le temps de réellement observer Castiel se battre. Mais ce jour-là, il ne vit que ses premiers coup pendant qu’il profitait de la surprise des créatures, avant qu’elles ne se tournent vers eux. Les mouvements de Castiel étaient agiles et rapides. Un des démons avait déjà été abattu quand les quatre autres reprirent leurs esprits. Un se tourna vers Arthur, un vers Perceval, et les deux autres vers Castiel.

Arthur leva son épée, et la créature devant lui se mit à rire, mais ne leva pas d’arme à son tour. Arthur ne savait pas si son attaque serait de crocs ou de griffes, comme les loups-garous ou les vampires de ce monde qu’il avait déjà rencontré, mais il se prépara et se dit que quoi qu’il en soit, une décapitation ferait l’affaire.

“Vous êtes censé être en Amérique, Roi Anglais,” dit la créature, avant de cligner des yeux pour révéler qu’ils étaient complètement noirs. Arthur frappa avec son épée au lieu de répondre. Le démon esquiva, mais Arthur fit une feinte en baissant son épée avant de la relever rapidement, touchant le démon au torse avec la pointe, alors qu’il avait bêtement cru qu’il pouvait se rapprocher. Il ne portait pas d’armure, et là où Arthur l’avait coupé, la peau brilla mais ne saigna pas. Le démon écarquilla les yeux, effrayé, et Arthur comprit qu’il ne s’attendait pas à pouvoir être blessé. “Comment ?”

Arthur n’eut pas le temps de répondre, même s’il avait su la raison, puisque deux choses arrivèrent en même temps. La première chose était que l’épée de Perceval transperça un démon, qui ne fit que rire, puis Arthur, sans pouvoir rien faire, regarda Perceval être projeté par magie à travers la pièce et finir collé à un mur. Dans le même temps, Yuri aspergea soudain le démon devant Arthur avec ce qu’il semblait être de l’eau bouillante, si les cris pouvaient le révéler. Arthur ne prolongea pas les souffrances, et plongea son épée dans son torse. La peau du démon craquela, sembla s’illuminer par l’intérieur, puis il tomba au sol, libérant l’épée.

L’homme blond et mince, Yuri, regarda Arthur avec surprise, puis ils se tournèrent tous deux vers les autres. Arthur alla vers le démon qui tendait la main vers Perceval, et Yuri alla aider Castiel, qui se battait toujours seul contre deux. Castiel évita de justesse un coup de la lame volée. Yuri jura, mais il était toujours désarmé, et n’avait même plus d’eau bouillante. Arthur ne savait toujours pas comment il l’avait trouvé, d’ailleurs. Yuri ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Arthur, qui avait au moins une épée, se rua en avant pour affronter celui qui tenait Perceval, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu le toucher, il se retrouva en l’air, tête en bas. Il cogna le mur et son épée tomba au sol. Au lieu de tomber, Arthur resta collé au mur. Il vit que Yuri avait subi le même traitement, bien qu’il ne présentait pas vraiment une menace. Quelles que soient ces créatures, c’était visiblement des sorciers, et pas des monstres comme Arthur l’avait cru.

Celui qui les avait projeté en l’air retourna se battre, mais n’avait visiblement pas besoin de maintenir le sort pour les tenir immobiles. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder Castiel qui continuait le combat. Il leur lança un regard cependant, avant de tendre la main pour attraper le démon magicien par le front. Soudain de la lumière sortit de ses yeux et de sa bouche, et Arthur, Yuri et Perceval retombèrent au sol. Castiel pivota, et évita de peu d’être poignardé par un des derniers démons. Il brandit sa propre lame dans le même mouvement et la planta dans le côté de la créature. Sur un homme, cela aurait induit une mort lente et douloureuse, mais la créature brilla et tomba immédiatement raide morte.

Arthur ramassa son épée et se précipita en avant, Yuri et Perceval sur les talons. Le dernier démon était encerclé, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il pencha la tête et de la fumée noire se mit à sortir de sa bouche jusqu’à ce que Castiel se mette à prononcer une sorte de chant, et la fumée vit marche arrière, rentrant à nouveau dans le corps. Ce délai avait permis à Arthur de les atteindre, et avant que le démon ne puisse parler, Arthur lui planta son épée dans le torse. Le démon s’illumina comme les autres, avant de tomber.

“Tu as chevaliers ?” demanda Yuri à Castiel avec un fort accent. “C’est qui a prié pour toi ?”

“Oui,” répondit Castiel.

“Quel genre de sorciers étaient-ils ? Comment savaient-ils qui je suis ?” demanda Arthur en reprenant son épée.

“Quoi ?” demanda Castiel.

“Vous connaissez pas démons ?” demanda Yuri. “Ce sont démons, de l’Enfer.”

“Comment ça, ils savaient qui vous êtes ?” insista Castiel.

“Celui là,” dit Arthur en pointant un corps avec son épée, “il m’a appelé Roi, et il a dit que je devais être en… euh… Amarique ? Je ne sais même pas où c’est.”

Yuri et Castiel se regardèrent.

“Intéressant,” dit Castiel. “Vous avez dit que deux de vos hommes vous ont été pris ?”

“Oui,” répondit Arthur avant de regarder les corps. “Vous pensez que c’est l’œuvre de ces créatures ? Vous pensez qu’ils sont en Amarique ?”

“Possible,” répondit Castiel. “J’ai ressenti une perturbation dans un endroit d’Amérique il n’y a pas si longtemps. J’y ai envoyé Sam et Dean, ça pourrait être lié.”

“Où est-ce ? Combien de temps cela nous prendra-t-il pour nous y rendre ?” Arthur essuya le sang de son épée sur le bas de sa cape et la rangea.

“Meilleure question. Qu’est-ce épée ? Comment ça tue démons ? Où vous l’avez ?” demanda Yuri.

“Je l’ai tirée d’un rocher,” répondit Arthur.

Yuri le dévisagea un moment puis regarda Castiel. Arthur avait pensé que la compréhension de Yuri de leur langage serait suffisante pour qu’il comprenne sa phrase, mais peut-être que étant donné le contexte inhabituel de celle-ci, il était perdu et attendait une traduction.

“Je dois emmener le Roi Arthur en Amérique,” lui dit Castiel, au lieu d’expliquer. “Est-ce que ce serait un problème que tu rentres à l’hôtel et que tu m’y attendes, avant d’aller explorer le troisième endroit ? Je devrais être revenu dans une demie-heure.”

“Ça,” déclara l’homme, visiblement agacé, “est n’importe quoi ! Mais oui, tu emmène Roi Arthur en Amérique. Je dors. Troisième endroit après dormir complètement, pas une demi-heure.”

“Très bien,” acquiesça Castiel.

“Emmène moi à voiture,” ordonna Yuri.

Castiel hocha la tête.

“Accroche toi bien à mon épaule, Yuri,” dit Castiel. Yuri s’approcha pour agripper fermement son épaule. Castiel tendit alors les mains vers Arthur et Perceval. Sa dague argentée avait disparu. Arthur ne l’avait même pas vu la ranger. Castiel attrapa Arthur et Perceval par les épaules et soudain Arthur ressentit la plus étrange sensation. C’était un peu comme un muscle qui se tend, celui qui nous fait croire, à moitié endormi, qu’on est en train de trébucher, et pourtant au lieu de trébucher, c’était comme si le monde entier clignota. Ils atterrirent devant un grand bâtiment, un jour terne et gris. À côté d’eux se trouvait un chariot de forme étrange qui avait été peint d’un vert vif.

Yuri grommela quelque chose et ouvrit la porte du chariot.

“Ravi de rencontrer, Roi Arthur,” dit l’homme. “Même si vous interrompre chasse aux démons. Bonne chance avec idiots américains.” Puis il monta dans le chariot, même s’il n’y avait ni chevaux, ni de conducteur, et il claqua la porte.

“Qu’est-ce-” demanda Arthur, mais il s’interrompit quand il se retourna et vit Castiel qui ne le regardait pas, et tenait plutôt une pierre lisse et brillante dans sa main. “Qu'est-ce que-” mais Castiel leva la main pour le faire taire, tandis qu’il levait la pierre à son oreille.

À côté d’eux, le chariot émit un grand bruit et des parties s'illuminèrent, puis il partit en avant, avec Yuri qui semblait s’y attendre.

“Dean,” dit Castiel. “Où êtes-vous ?”

Arthur tourna brusquement la tête vers Castiel, en se demandant comment il pouvait bien parler à Dean alors qu’il n’était pas là une seconde plus tôt.

“Non, où exactement. Motel et numéro de chambre.”

Cela devait être un genre de moyen de communication, Merlin avait déjà parlé de tels objets. Puis Castiel coinça la pierre avec son épaule et reposa ses mains sur les épaules d’Arthur et Perceval, et le monde clignota encore plus longtemps que la fois précédente.

Cette fois, Arthur se retrouva dans une chambre à coucher, avec Sam et Dean, et _Gauvain_ , devant lui.

Il savait que cela aurait fait preuve de bonnes manières que de saluer les frères, et il vit leur surprise de le voir apparaître, aussi bien que la pierre de communication que Dean avait aussi à l’oreille, mais tout ce qu’il remarqué vraiment furent plutôt les bleus sur le visage de Gauvain, la lèvre coupée, ses vêtements défaits, le bandage sur son bras et l’impression maladive de sa peau. Gauvain ne s’était pas levé de sa place au bout du lit, et n’eut pas le temps de le faire avant qu’Arthur ne le rejoigne. Il posa doucement sa main derrière la tête du chevalier et rapprocha leurs fronts.

“Whoa, okay,” dit un des frères quelque part derrière lui, “C’est quoi ce bordel, Cas ?”

Arthur supposa qu’on n’avait pas besoin de lui pour le reste de la conversation.

“Arthur,” dit Gauvain en reculant sa tête. Arthur le laissa faire et enleva sa main, alors que Perceval s’approchait pour prendre doucement Gauvain dans ses bras.

“C’est bon de te revoir en vie, mon ami,” dit Perceval.

“Gauvain, où est Merlin ?” demanda Arthur.

“Prisonnier, Sire,” dit Gauvain en évitant de croiser son regard. “Je me suis enfui, pour trouver les frères, j’ai essayé de le libérer aussi, mais il-”

“Il t’a fait partir seul,” devina Arthur, en se remémorant brusquement avoir porté un Merlin blessé à travers la forêt. Son cœur se serra comme quelques heures auparavant : Merlin, sévèrement blessé, pressant Arthur à continuer sans lui et à le laisser pour mort dans les bois. “Ses blessures ?” demanda Arthur en reculant un peu plus pour évaluer l’état de Gauvain. Merlin n’aurait pas laissé son chevalier se faire si gravement blesser.

“Ils ne l’ont pas touché, et ne le feront pas, je pense,” rapporta Gauvain, et Arthur y trouva du réconfort, au moins. “Ils l’ont enfermés, Sire. Avec de la magie qui l’empêche de… eh bien, d’utiliser la magie. C’est pourquoi je pense qu’ils ne peuvent pas l’approcher. En plus, ils ont besoin de lui, de son sang, et de sa magie. C’est pour ça qu’ils l’ont pris. Ils ne le tueront pas tant qu’ils ne seront pas satisfaits.”

“Son sang ?” demanda Arthur, et il jeta un oeil au bandage de Gauvain, le seul endroit où sa peau semblait avoir été percée, à part sa lèvre fendue.

“Oui,” acquiesça Gauvain. “Seulement, ils le font faire à Merlin quand ils prennent le sien. Moi, ils voulaient bien me tuer, même quand ils ont cru que j’étais vous. Ils m’ont garder en vie seulement pour contrôler Merlin.”

Arthur hocha la tête. C’était une bonne tactique, et malgré la cruauté de la chose, Arthur s’en trouva reconnaissant, car cela signifiait que ses hommes étaient tous deux en vie. Arthur se tourna enfin vers les frères, vit que leur propre conversation était terminée, et qu’ils attendaient en silence en les observant.

“Toutes mes excuses, Sam, Dean,” les salua Arthur. “Je suis heureux de vous voir.”

“Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, on sait comment c’est,” répondit Dean en tendant la main en en la claquant contre l’avant-bras d’Arthur quand il la tendit aussi. “Cool de vous voir tous les deux. J’aurais préféré dans de meilleures circonstances, mais ça pourrait être pire, hein ?”

“Effectivement. Gauvain avait disparu depuis un bon moment, et je suis soulagé de le trouver en votre compagnie, et ses blessures soignées,” reprit Arthur. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment là qu’il regarda vraiment les frères. Au lieu de leurs armures de mercenaires, ils portaient des chemises douces d’un matériel raffiné, ouvertes même s’ils avaient des boutons, avec une autre chemise en dessous. Ils semblaient étrangers, mais plutôt banals. Ils étaient toujours grands, mais beaucoup moins imposants sans leurs cottes de mailles rugueuses et usées.

Cas grogna un peu derrière Dean puis s’approcha de Gauvain, toujours assis au bout du lit.

“Salut ?” fit Gauvain, confus, alors que Castiel tendait la main pour poser deux doigts sur son front. “Qu-” puis Gauvain s’interrompit et écarquilla les yeux en regardant Cas.

“J’ai soigné vos blessures,” annonça Castiel.

“Mec, pourquoi je m’emmerde à gaspiller nos fournitures médicales…” marmonna Sam.

“Je ne sais pas,” répondit Castiel en se tournant vers lui.

Sur le lit, Gauvain leva la main pour tâter son visage tuméfié et sa lèvre abîmée, mais les trouva intact. Arthur le dévisageait, étonné, mais sembla retrouver ses mots en premier.

“Gauvain, voici Castiel. Il est comme un dragon, mais à la forme humaine,” expliqua Arthur.

“Je suis un ange,” clarifia celui-ci. “Ceci est mon vaisseau. Ma forme véritable est trop puissante pour que vous la voyiez.”

“C’est bon, arrête de frimer,” dit Dean. “Faut qu’on parle de ce qu’on va faire, parce que apparemment c’est encore plus compliqué qu’on croyait.”

“Comment ça ?” demanda Gauvain. “Maintenant que Arthur et Castiel sont là, sauver Merlin devrait être encore plus facile qu’avec seulement nous trois.”

“Ouais, mais ça c’était quand on avait seulement affaire à une bande d’étudiants qui jouaient à la sorcière,” expliqua Dean, “ce qui d’ailleurs était déjà assez grave en l’état, mais apparemment quand Arthur et Perceval sont arrivés ils ont aidés Castiel avec des démons qui savaient que Arthur devait avoir été invoqué ici. Et ça veut dire que c’est pas de des gosses débiles qui jouent avec quelque chose qu’ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas toucher. C’est possible que ce soient des démons qui gèrent l’affaire.”

“Et on sait pas quels gamins sont des gamins et lesquels sont des démons. Ça se pourrait même que les gosses ne sachent pas que certains de leurs amis ne sont plus vraiment leurs amis,” continua Sam d’un ton amer.

“Quel genre de monstres sont les démons ? Pour qu’ils prennent la forme des amis ?” demanda Arthur.

“Les démons possèdent les gens,” expliqua Sam. “Ils prennent votre corps et en font ce qu’ils veulent. Parfois l’humain qu’ils possèdent survit à l’expérience, mais la plupart du temps non.”

“Pouvez-vous nous montrer où Merlin et vous étiez captifs ?” demanda Castiel à Gauvain. “Je pourrais peut-être savoir combien de démons sont impliqués.”

“Oui,” dit Gauvain en se levant et en tendant la main pour attraper sa chemise.

“Attends un peu,” dit Dean. “On va vous donner des vêtements un peu moins suspects.” Puis il s’approcha d’un sac ouvert au pied d’un des lits. “Je crois que mes fringues iraient mieux à Arthur et Gauvain, mais celles de Sam seraient mieux pour Perce. Si les jeans vous vont pas, on passera dans par un magasin.”

“Que sont les jeans ?” demanda Arthur.

Dean tapota sa jambe, attirant l’attention d’Arthur vers le tissu bleu inconnu. Arthur vit que Sam portait la même chose, contrairement à Castiel.

Dean tendit une pile de vêtements à Arthur, tandis que Sam fouillait toujours son propre sac.

“Gauvain ?” fit Arthur.

“Ici, Sire,” et, toujours à moitié déshabillé lui-même, il prit les vêtements et les plaça sur le côté, avant de commencer à aider Arthur à enlever son armure. Celui-ci était simplement debout, les bras de côté et en dehors du chemin. Il jeta un oeil à Dean et Sam et les vit qui le dévisageait, les sourcils levés.

“Quoi ?” demanda-t’il.

“Rien,” dit rapidement Sam avant de se retourner pour donner un paquet de vêtements à Perceval. Il attrapa ensuite quelque chose sur la table. “Je vais chercher des vestes dans le coffre.”

Dean haussa les épaules et se remit à faire une deuxième pile de vêtements à côté de celle d’Arthur.

“Trouve leur des amulettes aussi,” dit Dean à Sam qui ouvrait la porte de la chambre. Arthur fut surpris de voir que la porte menait directement à l’extérieur, plutôt qu’à un couloir dans un bâtiment, mais il n’en vit pas beaucoup plus puisque Gauvain en était à lui enlever sa cotte de mailles.

Pour le reste, Arthur pouvait se débrouiller, et il indiqua de la tête à Gauvain ses propres vêtements empruntés. Merlin habillait souvent complètement Arthur, mais c’était le travail d’un serviteur, pas d’un chevalier. Et Arthur savait que Gauvain n’avait que peu de patience pour l’étiquette de la cour. Perceval avait déjà ôté sa propre cotte de mailles, ayant des années de pratique derrière lui.

Dean s’occupait sur la table de l’autre côté de la pièce. Castiel était allé lui parlé, et Arthur ne put s’empêcher d’écouter la conversation murmurée. Castiel devait retourner en Russie, ce qui était, devina Arthur, l’endroit où ils étaient quand Arthur et Perceval étaient arrivés. Apparemment, l’activité des démons était élevée là-bas et Castiel travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Yuri pour enquêter. Ils avaient déjà perdu l’élément de surprise, et désormais chaque minute comptait. Castiel ne pouvait pas abandonner Yuri pour y faire face seul.

“J’ai jamais entendu parler de ce type, Cas,” se plaignit Dean.

“Tu connais tous les chasseurs du monde ?” demanda Castiel.

“Non, mais tu bosses avec lui. Je dois savoir s’il assurera tes arrières,” expliqua Dean, visiblement mécontent. “Et depuis quand tu bosses avec d’autres chasseurs de toute façon-”

“Depuis que cela est nécessaire,” répondit Castiel. “Si tu veux abandonner Merlin et venir en Russie-”

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer, mais alors qu’il tournait la tête, Dean répondit.

“Tu sais que je le ferais pas,” dit-il. “C'est juste que j’aime pas ça.”

“Dans ce cas, ton inquiétude est notée,” reprit Castiel. “Mais je te rappelle que je peux voir son âme et que j’ai confiance dans ses intentions.”

“Ok, c’est bon,” marmonna Dean, au moment où Sam revint. Arthur était content qu’il ait pu au moins mettre son nouveau pantalon avant que la porte vers l’extérieur ne soit ouverte.

“J’ai loupé quoi ?” demanda Sam en voyant l’expression de Dean.

“On n’a Cas que pour un temps limité,” lui dit Dean. Plutôt que protester comme son frère, Sam ne fit que hocher la tête. Puis il s’approcha de Arthur et ses chevaliers, qui enfilaient leurs deuxièmes chemises. Celle d’Arthur était d’un bleu riche et profond, celle de Gauvain avait des motifs élaborés d’un rouge violacé, et Perceval avait une chemise à tartan bleu. Arthur imita les frères et laissa sa chemise ouverte, en ignorant les boutons. Les vêtements leur allaient plutôt bien. Puisque que Gauvain et Arthur étaient tous deux plus petits que Dean, il était heureux que leurs carrures soient suffisamment proches pour que leurs tailles n'importent que peu.

“Vestes et amulettes,” annonça Sam en tendant d’abord les siennes à Arthur, puis à Gauvain et Perceval. “Les amulettes vous protègeront des possessions de démons. Mettez les sous votre chemise pour que ça touche votre peau.”

“Merci,” répondit Arthur. Il mit d’abord le collier avant d’enfiler la veste. Elle était marron foncé, et d’un tissu solide. Gauvain en portait une noir charbon, et celle de Perceval était bleue, assortie à sa chemise.

Une fois leurs vestes mises, Arthur et les chevaliers se regardèrent.

Les vêtements étaient plus doux et pas aussi lourds qu’une armure, et pourtant Arthur ne s’y sentait pas plus à l’aise.

“Vous avez l’air stupide, Sire,” sourit Gauvain.

“Pareillement, Sire Gauvain,” répondit Arthur.

“Mec, on ressemble à ça tout le temps, faites gaffes à ce que vous dites,” dit Dean, mais Arthur sut à son ton qu’il n’était pas offensé.

*

Dean croisa le regard de Sam et tenta de lui communiquer ce qu’il voulait lui dire. Arthur et les chevaliers paraissaient jeunes, bien trop jeunes. Il les avait trouvé jeunes à Camelot, mais en les voyant sans armure, Arthur et Gauvain avec des chemises donc les manches étaient légèrement trop grandes, leurs jeans trop longs : on aurait dit des gosses. Les vêtements de Sam allaient mieux à Perceval, mais ça n’était pas si différent, on aurait dit qu’ils venaient de le récupérer à la fac. Comme les autres, en fait.

Sam haussa les épaules en réponse, et il marquait un point : ils n’y pouvaient pas grand chose.

“Le plus gros problème qu’on a c’est qu’on peut pas faire rentrer autant de gens dans la voiture,” dit Sam.

“Je volerais,” proposa Castiel. “Où est-ce qu’on va ?”

Dean et Sam se tournèrent vers Gauvain.

“Je peux vous y emmener depuis là où vous m’avez trouvé,” répondit-il.

“Le sentier de rando de l’est,” dit Dean à Castiel. “Retrouve nous au parking.”

Il y eu un bruissement d’ailes, et Castiel disparut. Gauvain écarquilla les yeux, mais il semblait qu’Arthur et Perceval avaient déjà accepté Cas pour ce qu’il était.

“J’ai cru que j’avais rêvé votre arrivée, avec la fièvre,” dit Gauvain à Perceval qui secoua la tête.

“Tu devrais voir ses ailes, là tu croiras vraiment avoir perdu la tête, enfin moi je l’ai cru en tout cas,” murmura Perceval en réponse.

“Très bien, allons-y,” annonça Sam. “Suivez-moi messieurs.”

Dean passa derrière tout le monde pour fermer la porte de la chambre d’hôtel. Ils allaient devoir en prendre une deuxième maintenant, surtout s’ils récupéraient Merlin. Dean espéra que ça n'embêterait pas les chevaliers de dormir à deux. Il entendit Arthur, incrédule, demander :

“Est-ce que c’est Impala ?”

“Hey, dis pas de mal de mon bébé,” le prévins Dean. “Elle est formidable.”

“Mais c’est pas un cheval,” dit Gauvain. Arthur fronçait les sourcils en regardant la voiture.

“Plus rapide, nécessite moins de foin, pas de merdes à nettoyer,” lista Sam en ouvrant la porte arrière. “Et on se prend pas la pluie. Montez.”

Perceval grimpa en premier, suivi de Gauvain puis d’Arthur, comme si c’était un carrosse avec une seule porte. Sam ferma la porte, haussa un sourcil dans la direction de Dean puis alla s’installer du côté passager. Dean ne put s’empêcher de penser que ses invités avaient de la chance : leur premier tour en voiture allait se faire dans la meilleure voiture de tout l’univers.

Il monta et démarra le moteur, en ignorant la curiosité palpable derrière lui.

“Ah, ce machin est semblable à ce que Yuri avait,” dit Arthur.

“Voiture,” le corrigea Dean, avant d’assimiler le reste de la phrase. “Attends, vous êtes déjà monté dans une voiture ? Avec Yuri ?!”

“Non, il est parti dedans,” répondit Arthur.

“Sois pas jaloux,” marmonna Sam à côté.

“Je le connais même pas, ce type,” répondit Dean. Il ne savait pas trop si c’était un argument ou une raison, et il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Le trajet jusque là où ils avaient trouvé Gauvain était court, et leurs invités de Camelot le passèrent à regarder à travers toutes les fenêtres qu’ils pouvaient.

Ils entrèrent sur le parking des sentiers de rando. Castiel les attendait déjà, un peu flippant. Dean se gara et ils descendirent de voiture.

Ils suivirent ensuite Gauvain, et quittèrent rapidement les sentiers pour suivre leur propre chemin à travers les bois. Et c’était aussi bien : Castiel, avec son costume et son manteau, ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux autres personnes dans le parc.

Ils marchèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que Gauvain ne leur fasse signe de se taire et ne s’accroupisse pour avancer un peu bizarrement plutôt que marcher à grandes enjambées. Et ce fut leur seule indication qu’ils arrivaient enfin à destinations. Ils grimpèrent en haut d’une butte et Dean aperçut des bâtiments, du bitume, et quelques voitures garées à l’orée du bois.

Au lieu de les mener directement en bas de la petite colline, Gauvain les guida en diagonale, apparemment en s’éloignant de là où était Merlin, à en croire les regards qu’il jetait sur le côté plutôt que devant. Enfin, Dean vit pourquoi. Il y avait une cahute ; non, un affût ; Gauvain avait construit un affût de chasseur. Il y avait des pierres empilées avec précaution, d’épaisses branches de cèdre entremêlées de sorte que si quelqu’un regardait vers là, il n’y verrait qu’un étrange buisson de cèdre. Et quelqu’un _pouvait_ regarder dans cette direction, puisque l’affût était directement en vue d’un entrepôt gris quelconque. La seule chose qui ressortait du parking en dessous était qu’il y avait du verre éparpillés sur le sol devant une fenêtre basse qui avait été barrée.

Dean ne vit personne sur le parking, mais il pouvait y avoir du monde au coin. Ils ne prenaient pas Gauvain pour une menace suffisamment importante, avec seulement une épée, pour qu’il revienne tout seul. Dean lança un regard interrogateur à Cas, qui grimaçait vers le bâtiment comme s’il l’avait personnellement offensé.

“Cas ? Tu as quelque chose ?” demanda enfin Dean.

“Le bâtiment est fortement protégé,” répondit Castiel. “Je ne peux pas voir à l’intérieur, et ne pourrait pas non plus entrer.”

“Quoi ?” firent Dean et Arthur en même temps.  
“C’est ce que nous craignions. Les sorciers qui ont kidnappé votre ami sont liés à des démons,” dit Castiel. “Seuls des démons auraient autant de connaissance en protections, et pourraient les dissimuler aux yeux humains aussi bien.”

“Écoutez, j’ai jamais vu plus de peut-être dix personnes là-dedans, sauf quand ils faisaient une invocation,” dit Gauvain. “On est cinq, même sans Cas.” Là-dessus, Gauvain regarda Cas et ajouta “désolé,” avant de continuer. “On peut y aller maintenant-”

“Et comment tu sais qu’ils ne sont pas en train de faire une invocation en ce moment ?” demanda Sam.

“À quel moment y avait-il le moins de gardes ? Quand est-ce qu’ils s’occupaient de leurs rituels ?” fit Arthur en ajoutant ses propres questions.

“Il y a moins de gardes tôt le matin, ou s’ils sont sortis à la taverne pour fêter le succès d’une invocation. C’est ce qu’ils ont fait quand Merlin est arrivé. C’est comme ça que je me suis échappé,” expliqua Gauvain. “C’était la nuit les deux dernières fois qu’ils ont fait leur invocation.”

“Okay, il est déjà plus que 10h,” nota Sam. “Si on y va à l’aveugle, notre meilleure chance est d’attendre demain matin. Du coup, je suggère qu’on fasse un peu de recherches. Cas, fais un tour, dis nous si quelqu’un surveille le parking.”

En un bruissement d’ailes, Castiel disparut.

“Ça fait déjà quelques jours que je l’ai laissé,” argumenta Gauvain. “On ne sait pas comment ils le traitent ; on ne sait même pas-”

“Tu as dis toi-même qu’ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher sans briser leurs propres protections, non ?” dit Dean.

“Je suppose !” siffla Gauvain. “Je peux me tromper et-”

“Il y a un jeune assis dehors sur les quais de chargement qui fume de la marijuana,” annonça Castiel en apparaissant soudain à côté de Gauvain. “Il est du côté sud du bâtiment. Les côtés est, nord et ouest sont vides. Mais le côté ouest est le long de la route, donc vous n’auriez que peu d’avertissement si une voiture s’approchait.”

“Combien de voitures sur le parking ?” demanda Dean.

“Vingt-cinq, même si certaines semblent abandonnées,” nota Castiel.

“Quel est le plan ?” demanda Arthur, et Dean cligna frénétiquement des yeux un moment en réalisant que Arthur s’en remettait à eux. On aurait dit que Gauvain était prêt à se rebeller, mais Arthur semblait leur faire complètement confiance.

“Missions,” dit Sam en sortant de sa poche un petit carnet et un stylo à bille abîmé. Il fit un geste vers Dean, qui sortit son carnet à son tour ; même s’il dût fouiller un peu plus pour retrouver un vieux crayon qui datait de sa dernière partie de mini-golf. Il releva la tête, triomphant, et vit Arthur qui tapotait les poche de sa veste d’emprunt et y trouvait un vieux reçu et un crayon avec l’inscription “Département du Shériff de Sioux Falls”. Sam et Dean tendirent leurs carnets et crayons à Gauvain et Perceval, qui les prirent sans commentaires.

“Trouvez une page blanche,” leur dit Sam. “On va aller dans le parking et noter les numéros de plaques.”

Devant les regards vides des chevaliers, Dean reprit :

“Chaque voiture, comme l’Impala, a une plaque en métal avec une combinaison de chiffres et de lettres. Ça devrait être en général blanc et bleu, facile à voir. Il faudrait que vous les notiez. Ne vous faites pas voir, cinq voitures chacun, revenez ici quand vous avez fini.”

“Cas, tu peux faire le guet sur la route et nous prévenir si quelqu’un arrive ?” demanda Sam.

Castiel hocha la tête et disparut.

Dean partit vers leurs coins, ayant garder le côté sud pour lui et Sam ; ça n’allait probablement pas être compliqué d’esquiver un gamin défoncé, mais si jamais ils étaient surpris ils pourraient plus facilement passer pour une figure d’autorité que les jeunes chevaliers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur :  
> Ne vous méprenez pas : Arthur et Perceval (et dans une moindre mesure, Gauvain) sont perdus par tout ce qu’ils voient, mais comme n'importe quel humain, ils essayent de se la jouer cool devant leur héros et ne ne PAS passer pour des idiots. Donc, l’adaptation rapide reste la meilleure stratégie : acceptez ce que vous voyez comme étant réel et suivez l’exemple des gens qui vivent ici.


	7. Chapitre Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos héros commencent leur enquête…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retouuuuuur  
> (jusqu'à quand ? that iz ze question) (mais j'aime toujours beaucoup traduire cette fic, donc je reste déterminée)

Perceval et Gauvain se firent un signe de tête et dépassèrent Arthur, de sorte que les voitures les plus proches des bois soient à sa charge. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Perceval surprit plusieurs fois le Roi à regarder vers le bâtiment, et il se demanda à quel point ça le peinait de ne pas foncer pour sauver Merlin immédiatement.

Cela peinait Perceval aussi, mais il n’était pas aussi intrépide que Gauvain, ni aussi fou, et il comprenait que dans ce monde étrange, il était plus sage de se fier aux connaissances de Sam et Dean, comme Arthur semblait le faire. Perceval avait entendu les histoires aussi, bien sûr, et une fois que le bruit avait couru parmi les chevaliers qu’ils avaient combattu aux côtés de Deinol et Sawyl ; et bien, ça avait certainement apaisé la blessure ressentie en apprenant que leur ami était secrètement un sorcier depuis le début. Perceval avait tellement envie de le raconter à ses défunts parents, de frimer un peu auprès de son grand-père sur les genoux de qui il s’asseyait pour écouter ses histoires d’amour et de monstres, mais plus que tout, Perceval avait voulu le raconter à Lancelot.

Même maintenant, en allant vers le coin le plus éloigné du bâtiment pour pouvoir noter les plaques des voitures garées au plus près de la route, il aurait voulu pouvoir dire à Lancelot : “regarde où protéger ton petit sorcier m’a emmené. Savais-tu que ça en arriverait là, mon ami ?”

Perceval finit de noter les numéros, accroupi pour poser le carnet sur ses genoux. La petite plume était formidable et écrivait bien, mais semblait nécessiter une surface dure pour fonctionner. Heureusement, il entendit avant de se relever un doux bourdonnement se rapprocher. Il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un œil de l’autre côté de la voiture ; il savait que la route était proche, et avait entendu le son que les roues des voitures faisait sur les routes de pierre. Avec précaution, mais rapidement, Perceval alla se cacher derrière une haie. Il regarda vers les bois et vit Gauvain à l’orée qui le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, juste au moment où le bras d’Arthur apparu de nulle part pour l’attirer dans l’obscurité de la forêt. La rapidité avec laquelle ils disparurent était vraiment incroyable.

Il se tint aussi silencieux et accroupi que possible tandis que la voiture s’arrêta de l’autre côté. Il tourna la tête doucement, sans bouger d’autre part, pour jeter un oeil au véhicule rouge à travers les feuilles. De son point de vue bas, il pouvait voir la plaque d’immatriculation. Il tenait toujours son carnet et son crayon dans la main, mais il ne bougea pas.

Les portes s’ouvrirent et deux personnes en sortirent, lancées dans une conversation.

“-n’a aucun sens, pourquoi c’est plus fort chez certains que pour d’autres,” dit l’un d’eux.

“Peut-être que ton idiote de copine est une sorcière ou un truc comme ça,” rétorqua l’autre. “Tout ce que je dit c’est que j’ai encore eu un café gratos ce matin. Je vois pas pourquoi on doit garder-”

“C’est pas à toi de décider !” reprit le premier et claqua la portière. “On essaye encore pour Arthur, avec ou sans toi. Donc c’est à toi de voir que qui est le plus important, ton match de foot débile ou tout ce que tu peux rêver, livré sur un plateau. On n’a plus beaucoup de temps pour y arriver.”

“Ouais, ouais, bien sûr Cam, c’est comme tu veux,” acquiesça immédiatement le second type. “C’est juste - est-ce que t’es sûr d’avoir pris les bons mots cette fois, parce qu’il était pas-”

“S’il n’est pas la Force, alors il est le Courage,” dit Cam. Perceval comprit qu’il s'agissait du Cameron dont Gauvain leur avait parlé, le leader.

“Je me disais - je veux dire, il y a la Noblesse…”

“Trop évident,” répliqua Cameron.

“Ouais, bah s’il se retrouve à être la putain de Détermination, c’est toi qu’il l’annonce à Jimmy. Il commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de vider le pot à pisse de Merlin,” répondit l’autre gars.

“Il peut se le carrer où je pense. Il devrait plutôt me remercier pour ce que je fais pour vous,” reprit Cameron. Ils se remirent à marcher, et la voix de Cam s’éloigna. “Mais ça va me faire drôle de m’en débarrasser ceci dit, t’as pas idée de combien sa magie est géniale. Genre je pourrais commander des armées, ou genre, les tuer. Je pourrais tuer des armées entières sans bouger, les étriper sans qu’ils s’en rende compte…”

Perceval essaya de se concentrer sur le soulagement de savoir Merlin vivant, plutôt que sur l’horreur de Cameron utilisant sa magie à ses propres fins violentes. Il prit une grande inspiration et entendit une porte se fermer plus loin. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment qu’il bougea, toujours doucement. Il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir reposer le carnet sur son genou et noter la nouvelle plaque d’immatriculation. Enfin, en restant aussi près du sol que possible et en se déplaçant aussi vite qu’il put, il se précipita vers les bois.

Il pensait les retrouver sur la butte, mais il n’était pas plus loin que deux pas à couverts des arbres avant qu’il ne rentre presque dans Arthur, qui se tenait aussi droit et immobile qu’un arbre.

“Au rapport.”

“Merlin est vivant,” dit Perceval, parce qu’il connaissait les priorités de son Roi. “L’un des deux était Cameron-”

“Gauvain l’a confirmé,” intervint Arthur.

“Cameron a l’impression que le sort s’affaiblit,” continua Perceval. “Ils ont l'intention de vous invoquer. Ils ont besoin du mot correct pour cela, et Cameron a décidé que c’était Courage. Son allié était incertain, et disait que ça pourrait être Noblesse ou Détermination.”

“Cameron a raison,” annonça Gauvain, derrière Arthur, et Perceval réalisa que Sam, Dean et leur ange se tenaient là aussi. “J’étais la Force, Merlin la Magie, sans surprise. Ils auront Arthur avec le Courage. Je ne sais pas qui ils auraient avec la Noblesse.”

“Leon.”

“Lancelot.”

Perceval et Arthur avaient répondu en même temps.

“Lancelot n’était pas noble, Sire,” dit Perceval, sentant la précision nécessaire.

Arthur fit un geste, comme pour écarter ce fait comme une mouche agaçante.

“Et la Détermination ?” demanda Sam.

“Elyan.”

“Ça devrait être Percy.”

“Euh, j’allais dire Elyan, mais merci, Sire,” répondit Perceval.

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire.

“Est-ce qu’ils ont dit quand ils allaient invoquer Arthur ?” demanda Dean.

“Non, mais quelle que soit la date, c’est le même soir qu’un événement auquel l’autre homme voulait aller. Un… match de foot ?”

“Okay, ça nous laisse quelques jours, si c’est un qui passe à la télé,” dit Dean.

Perceval ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais il ne demanda pas. Il tendit plutôt son carnet. “J’ai tous les numéros.”

“Bon travail, mec,” dit Dean. “Okay, partons d’ici. Et désolée pour l’échec total de notre surveillance, au fait.” Il fit un signe de tête vers Castiel. “Cas m’a appelé, mais vous étiez trop loin pour vous le dire. Et Cas pouvait pas vraiment se pointer et vous embarquer sans que ça soit bizarre. On vous filera des téléphones une fois revenus au motel.”

Perceval hocha à nouveau la tête sans demander ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Il saurait ce qu’est un téléphone quand on lui en donnera un.

“Bon, maintenant faut qu’on sache qui travaille pour qui, qui peut avoir les yeux noirs, et préparer une évasion,” déclara Dean. Et ensemble, ils reculèrent vers les bois.

*

“...évidemment, Merlin avait prévu qu’ils commenceraient à se dire que le sort faiblissait,” disait Gauvain tandis qu’ils marchaient à travers les bois. “Je pense qu’il espérait que ça prendrait un peu plus de temps, mais on dirait que Cameron pense déjà qu’ils doivent le refaire. Ils l’utilisent mal, voyez, ou en tout cas, c’est ce que Merlin a dit, et je pense que Merlin sait de quoi il parle, puisque c’est le seul utilisateur de magie que je connaisse, enfin en tout cas, en plus de Gaius je suppose, mais si j’ai bien compris, Merlin a fini son apprentissage maintenant et oh hey, ça vous embête si on s’arrête quelque part ?”

Le silence qui suivit fut la seule chose qui indiqua à Sam que Gauvain avait arrêté son bavardage.

“Est-ce loin ?” demanda Arthur, et Sam fut impressionné par le fait qu’Arthur n’ait pas perdu sa concentration le moins du monde et qu’il avait réellement écouté.

“Non, juste après cette pente, là,” indiqua Gauvain.

Le groupe changea de direction sans l’accord ni le désaccord de Sam ou Dean. Arthur s’était simplement mis à marcher vers la direction que Gauvain avait indiqué, sans discussion. Sam lança un regard à Dean qui haussa les épaules. Castiel fermait la marche et semblait distrait par un scarabée, il s’en fichait donc visiblement.

En arrivant en haut de la pente, ils trouvèrent un campement lové dans un creux formé par un arbre mort. Il y avait un nid de branche par terre avec une couverture miteuse. Gauvain ne s’arrêta pas, et s’élança plutôt dans un arbre proche. Il grimpa dans les branches, et ce fut à ce moment que Sam aperçut le sac à dos à lien visiblement premier prix qui pendait.

“Qu’est-ce qu’on est bien à la maison ?” ironisa Dean.

“J’ai connu pire,” admit Gauvain en attrapant doucement le sac pour le décrocher de l’arbre.

“Où est-ce que tu t’es équipé ?” demanda Sam en regardant Gauvain redescendre.

“Mon ami, Mohammed, au marché,” répondit celui-ci en sautant le dernier mètre avec un grognement. “Vous voulez de l’eau ?” Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit une bouteille d’eau aux trois quarts pleine, avant de la tendre à Perceval qui s’était approché en tendant la main. “Mohammed a été d’une grande aide. Il m’a dit quoi lui acheter. Du beurre de cacahuète.” Il sortit un pot à moitié plein. “Du pain,” et il montra ce qui avait dû être une miche entière dont il ne restait plus que les talons. “Euh, ça a bien servi.”

Sam lança un regard à Dean, tandis que Gauvain ouvrait le sac et écrasait le pain en miettes pour les créatures de la forêt.

“C’est pour ça que tu jouais aux voleurs de grands chemins ?” demanda Dean.

“Euh, oui,” dit Gauvain, un peu confus, en jetant un regard à Arthur. “Je pensais pas que vous le saviez. J’étais au château quand j’ai été invoqué, c’est pas comme si j’avais mon sac. Du coup j’ai bien dû trouver des pièces d’une façon ou d’une autre, une fois évadé.”

“Compréhensible,” déclara Arthur, mais Gauvain fronça les sourcils.

“Donc, je suis allé au marché, et j’ai rencontré Mohammed,” continua Gauvain. “Son aide a été très utile, même si… Et bien, comme je disais, le sort ne fonctionne pas comme ils le croient, d’après Merlin, et j’ai tendance à croire Merlin.”

Sam ne savait pas bien pourquoi Gauvain essayait de changer de sujet.

“Hey, Cas, ça t’embête de ramener Arthur et Perceval au motel pour nous ?” demanda Dean. “On voudrait que Gauvain nous présente à Mohammed, Sam et moi, pour le remercier d’avoir veillé sur notre pote. Si ça vous va, vous deux ?”

Arthur et Perceval semblaient un peu confus, mais ce dernier hocha la tête.

“En ma qualité de Roi, ça devrait peut-être être à moi de lui offrir-”

“Ouais, mais vous êtes pas du coin, nous oui. C’est comme notre invité,” le coupa Dean.

“Bien sûr, très bien alors,” acquiesça Arthur.

“On sera bientôt rentrés,” le rassura Sam. Castiel leur fit un salut de la tête, puis il disparut dans un bruit d’ailes avec Arthur et Perceval.

“Montre le chemin,” indiqua Dean, et Gauvain hocha la tête, ne s’arrêtant que pour mettre la couverture dans le sac avec le beurre de cacahuète et la bouteille d’eau. De son campement, il ne restait que quelques miettes de pain éparpillées au sol.

“Donc, le sort,” commença Dean alors qu’ils suivaient Gauvain à travers les bois. Ils n’allaient pas vers la voiture, mais plutôt vers une autre partie de la ville. “Je suppose que parce qu’ils ont utilisé ton sang, tu bénéficies aussi des effets ?”

“Oui,” répondit Gauvain. “J’ai essayé de prendre ça en compte, mais, comme je disais, Mohammed m’a bien aidé.”

Soudain, Sam comprit ce que Dean avait visiblement déjà saisi. Gauvain parlait du sort et de Mohammed comme si c’était le même sujet. Et enfin, quelque chose apparut à Sam. Il jeta un œil à Dean et vit que même s’il était déjà parvenu à la conclusion que Mohammed subissait le sort, il venait de comprendre les autres conséquences.

“On est aussi soumis au sort, alors,” confirma Dean.

“Tout le monde l’est,” grimaça Gauvain. “La Princesse aussi. C’est contre le code des chevaliers de voler. J’aurais dû chasser, manger des rats, avant d’en être réduit à chasser. Il m’a pardonné bien trop facilement tout à l’heure.”

“Dégueu,” marmonna Dean.

“Donc, techniquement, même si on ne voulait pas t’aider, on serait forcé de le faire,” dit Sam qui tentait de se faire à l’idée.

“On veut dire, t’es un pote, donc évidemment qu’on veut t’aider,” lança Dean. “On se demande juste comment ça marche, maintenant qu’on a compris que tu nous ensorcelais tous ou un truc comme ça.”

“Je sais,” sourit Gauvain. “C’est important que vous le sachiez, parce que Merlin et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à nous ensorceler. N’oubliez pas qui nous a kidnappé au départ.”

“Bordel de merde,” s’exclama Dean, formulant ainsi les pensées de Sam.

“Cameron,” confirma Sam.

“Et les autres,” ajouta Gauvain.

“Et donc, comment on est supposé les combattre, si avec un mot, ils peuvent-”

“Vous n’écoutez pas,” le coupa Gauvain. “Le sort ne fonctionne pas comme ils pensent.”

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?”

Gauvain s’arrêta de marcher. Ils étaient arrivés à l’orée du bois, et juste derrière les derniers arbres, de l’autre côté d’un parking, il y avait l’arrière d’un bâtiment blanc. Quelques boîtes de vides stockées là indiquaient une épicerie sans même voir la devanture. Gauvain se tourna vers eux.

“Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si je vous demandais de tuer Cameron ?”

“C’est un sorcier, non ? Donc y a des chances qu’on le tue,” répondit Dean, visiblement résigné.

“C’est rien qu’un gosse quand même, il pourrait changer. Peut-être qu’on pourrait seulement lui foutre la trouille,” suggéra Sam. “On sait pas non plus s’il est humain ou si c’est un démon qui tire les ficelles.”

“Cas a dit qu’il était humain quand il l’a vu tout à l’heure,” répondit Dean. “Mais ouais, quelqu’un pourrait le faire chanter ou quelque chose comme ça. On va devoir aller là-bas et lui parler directement, avant de prendre une décision. Je suppose que techniquement il a tué personne qu’on connaît, seulement invoquer du monde de Camelot, donc ouais, peut-être qu’il faudra juste lui faire peur.”

“Il a presque tué Gauvain ceci dit,” nota Sam en désignant le chevalier. “Je sais pas si le laisser libre est la meilleure idée.”

“Tu sais, s’il a passé un contrat avec un démon, ça change peut-être rien, quoi qu’on décide,” ajouta Dean. “Le buter serait probablement lui rendre service, comparé à mourir par les Chiens.”

Sam se sentit mal en y repensant, et pendant un instant, n’arriva pas à croire que Dean en ait parlé de façon si cavalière.

“Et bien voilà, c’est ça le sort,” annonça Gauvain. “Vous m’êtes loyaux, vous voulez le tuer. Vous êtes loyaux à Cameron, vous voulez l'arrêter, mais faire preuve de clémence. Vous discuterez probablement jusqu’au moment ou le lui passerais mon épée dans le corps.”

Sam et Dean réfléchirent. Sam ne pouvait pas s'opposer à Gauvain, mais en même temps, ses pensées lui avaient parues être les siennes propres. Elles ne lui semblaient pas étranges, et il y croyait. D’après le froncement extrême des sourcils de son frère, Sam sut que Dean ressentait la même chose.

“Tu n’es pas inquiet qu’une fois qu’on soit tous là-bas, on se ralliera à Cameron et pas à toi ?” demanda Dean.

“Non, vous ne comprenez toujours pas,” souffla Gauvain, avant de montrer le bâtiment. “Vous voulez tester sur Mohammed ? Je peux attendre ici.”

*

Après une rapide mise au point, Dean entra le premier dans le magasin. Le gamin derrière le comptoir terminait avec un client, mais il n’y avait personne d’autre, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Il y avait peut-être quelqu’un dans l’arrière boutique, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Dean avait juste besoin de parler à Mohammed qui était, d’après Gauvain, le gamin au comptoir.

Une fois le client parti, Dean s’approcha.

“Hey, euh, ça va paraître bizarre, mais…” commença Dean. Ils avaient décider de ne pas utiliser de badge, étant donné qu’il ne portait de toute façon pas de costume, et Gauvain leur avait dit que Mohammed avait semblé nerveux à propos d’éventuelles rencontres avec la police. Le gamin semblait bien assez nerveux de la façon dont Dean avait commencé, et il réprima une grimace pour avoir déjà loupé son coup. “... vous auriez vu un chevalier médiéval dans le coin ?”

Le gamin fit une mimique presque imperceptible, comme tout le monde, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut une question qui sonnait parfaitement innocente.

“Un chevalier ? Genre… ?”

“Genre épée, cotte de mailles, quasiment aucune connaissance du monde moderne,” répondit Dean.

Mohammed secoua la tête.

“Non, pourquoi ?”

Et, bon… le gamin devait vraiment apprendre à mieux mentir, mais enfin, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans.

“C’est un ami, je suis juste inquiet pour lui,” répondit Dean.

“Vous êtes ami avec un chevalier médiéval ?” s’étonna Mohammed en levant un sourcil qui indiquait clairement que Dean racontait n’importe quoi et qu’il lui faissait perdre son temps.

“Ouais, c’est une histoire bizarre.”

Là-dessus, Sam entra dans le magasin.”

“Dean ? Des nouvelles ?” demanda-t-il.

Dean se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

“Non,” dit-il, avant de s’arrêter un moment pour indiquer le magasin et demander : “Tu veux quelque chose tant qu’on est là, Sammy ?”

“Ouais, on devrait prendre des chips,” répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers le rayon.

“Attendez,” dit Mohammed. “Dean ? Et Sam ?”

“Ouais,” répondit Dean, et ce fut comme si une révélation pour le jeune homme.

“J’ai menti tout à l’heure,” confessa-t-il rapidement. “J’ai vu Gauvain. Il vit dans les bois derrière, il vient au moins une fois par jour pour remplir sa bouteille d’eau. Je suis désolé d’avoir menti, mais vous semblez un peu étranges, et Gauvain est quelqu’un de bien, vous voyez ? Je voulais pas lui causer de problèmes. Mais vous êtes ces amis - je veux dire, il m’a dit qu’il vous cherchait. Je suis content que vous soyez là !”

Sam posa trois sachets de chips sur le comptoir et lança un regard à Dean.

“Vas-y, je finis ici et je te rejoins,” lui dit Dean.

“Merci, petit !” fit Sam avant de quitter le magasin en trottinant.

Dean paya les chips en écoutant les inquiétudes de Mohammed à propos de Gauvain, et des ces derniers jours qu’il avait passé à essayer de veiller sur lui du mieux qu’il pouvait. Dean l'écoutait comme s’il entendait tout ça pour la première fois ; ce ne n’était pas entièrement faux, puisque Mohammed lui décrivait une personne clairement confuse et avec de probables problèmes psychologiques qui devait être protégée, notamment des flics et des gens qui pourraient profiter de lui. Dean s’assura de donner à Mohammed un billet de vingt supplémentaire pour couvrir la nourriture qu’il avait donné à Gauvain, mais Mohammed l’écarta, et ils finirent pas se disputer presque pendant quelques minutes avant que Dean n’abandonne. Il ne sut dire si c’était le sort de loyauté ou simplement la personnalité du gamin, mais quoi qu’il en était, il savait qu’il ne gagnerait pas cette fois.

Il retrouva Sam et Gauvain près des arbres à l’arrière et ils repartirent vers la voiture. Ils retournèrent voir Mohammed une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, cette fois avec l’Impala, et ils laissèrent Gauvain aller le voir, pour qu’il puisse lui dire que ses amis l’avaient trouvé.

Pendant ce temps, Sam et Dean discutaient de ce que le sort induirait pour leur enquête.

Ils en parlaient toujours en revenant à l’hôtel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l’auteur :  
> Le retour de l’OC préféré de tous, Mohammed - toujours trop bon pour ce monde vil peuplé de vils personnages.
> 
> Pour ceux qui se demandent quels sont les autres mots en option : Courage, Force, Magie, Noblesse, Détermination, Loyauté, Honneur. Il peut y en avoir plus, mais ce sont avec ceux là que vous aurez Arthur, Merlin, et ses plus proches chevaliers - selon moi ! J’ai une idée de quel mot invoque qui, mais c’est juste mon opinion, nous n’avons la confirmation canon que de Courage, Force et Magie.
> 
> Notes de la trad :  
> A propos des mots, j’ai aussi mon avis (honnêtement, il change régulièrement…) et si ça vous intéresse, je pourrais vous traduire l’échange que j’ai eu avec l’auteure à ce sujet :)


End file.
